


【授翻】两琴相悦

by QianWei



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianWei/pseuds/QianWei
Summary: 非常感谢作者的美妙fanfic和授权！！





	1. 黎明时分的FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Violins, One Love, BAE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464552) by Ohmadou. 



> 非常感谢作者的美妙fanfic和授权！！

*Facetime 一款视频通话软件

“嘿！你看起来糟透了。派对搞得太多了，Brett，太多了！坏孩子。”

Brett盯着屏幕上Eddy的脸，摸了摸鼻子，戴上眼镜打了个哈欠。

“兄弟，你在逗我吗，只有对你来说现在才算午后。对我来说现在凌晨五点。我在床上！上次我这么早把你叫起来是什么时候？我甚至根本不敢。这不是自取灭亡吗，你个冬眠的刺猬！”

半分钟内他只听得到带着杂音的轻笑，而且画面和声音还有延迟。他审视着自己的朋友。Eddy看起来相当好。和从前一样好。不，还要更好。或者也许是距离，是他们离开对方的时间，让他看起来更好。

整一个月。太长了。

“嗯，不再是刺猬了。一直超忙，”Eddy最后说，“不管怎样，就是确保一下我到的时候你会在机场。还在吗，老兄？”

“在，在。”

“听起来好像你真的非常想再见我，”Eddy说。

“嘿！我。就。是。我刚梦到一杯热咖啡。现在是凌晨五点……”

“从纽约大老远过来的一杯热饮，老兄！明天要到机场，好吗？记住到达时间了？”

停顿了一会儿，Eddy的脸靠近过来，Brett只能看到一只眼和他的嘴。“还有要准时……就这一次！不然我们会像两个中提琴手一起跳悬崖。我们不想那样，是吧？而且我会生气。你不想惹我生气，是吧？”

Eddy把鼻子压在相机上，画面变暗，他挂了电话。


	2. 在机场等Eddy的Brett迷失在吉格舞曲里

Brett看着抵达屏幕叹了口气。多么残忍的典型。“去机场，别迟到。”然而这次他的飞机延误了。整一个小时。

Brett知道他有点不守时，但当两人互相已经一个月没见面——确切的说，一个月零两天——这么尖锐刻薄的评论让他觉得很不公平。

Brett好奇Eddy是否意识到比起展现出来的，他脸皮要薄得多。或者也许Eddy知道但没有展现出来他知道。然后Brett也没有展现出来他知道Eddy没有展现出来他知道他，Brett，比起展现出来的，他的脸皮要薄得多……

噢，得了吧老兄，打起精神来！这就有点太复杂了。现在不需要想得这么复杂。

机场一片嘈杂，满是熙熙攘攘的人群和家庭在尖叫，或是满面倦容的老夫妇拖着行李箱冲向登机口。明亮闪烁的霓虹灯，通知，数字化的铃声——Eddy可以立刻告诉他那都是些什么音符，用字母来编个故事，或者更可能的是用他的绝对音感来嘲笑他。

Brett又叹了口气。如果不小心一点，他会头痛的。不，他不会。那是Eddy。Eddy才是那个会头疼，胃疼，有时候还做噩梦的人。然而他只是坚持下去。

Brett把相机塞回包里。他本来一直准备着为vlog录下Eddy穿过门的到达场景，直到通知说飞机因为停在洛杉矶加油延误了。

“再耽误看看，我就快要觉得你已经转去拉中提了，Eddy，伙计，”Brett想。

他已经喝了太多咖啡吃了太多粘粘的甜甜圈。除了走回等候区，没什么别的事可做。

这一个小时他本可以待在家里练琴。他正在练一首巴赫的变奏曲，D小调，不是他平时喜欢的类型，但Eddy说了他应该“踏出舒适区”。现在进行得还不错，如果他能自己这么说的话。

上次他和Eddy视频通话的时候他给他演奏了库朗舞曲，Eddy说：

“已经不再是技术难题了，是宁静。看起来你已经找到那特殊的宁静之地了，兄弟。”

Brett很高兴听他这么说。一个月的分别中他感觉很差，这是少有的快乐时刻。

Eddy补充道：“在宁静之中，你能感受到这首曲子的自然脉动。不要再增加了。声音也很好，非常圆滑......但少点揉弦，拜——托。”

“该死，我喜欢优秀而优雅的揉弦。我爱上小提琴就为了弹奏西贝柳斯的协奏曲带着揉弦！”Brett回答。

“除了密集的揉弦生活中还有别的东西呢，兄弟，”Eddy说。

在那之后，Brett感觉不那么好了。在纽约Eddy是不是发现了更多生活中别的东西，Brett不知道的东西？不再包含他的东西？

他觉得伤感，从屏幕前别开眼神，摆弄着自己的弦钮。

但Eddy只是大笑起来，他说变奏曲开始“不带他把自己投入太多得几乎自己”有意义了（*begining to make sense “almost by itself without him putting too much of himself in it”）。这可不是Eddy在重复茱莉亚学院为期一月大师班的胡说八道。不。

Brett环顾四周寻找着Eddy。他在等候区。他找到一个没人的长凳，自顾自微笑起来。

典型的Eddy就是这样。寻找魔法。事情自然发生的时刻，就像心灵感应。就像他们之间心有灵犀的联系，这让他们无须过多交谈。也许直到现在吧。一个月——加上两天——的分别。他们会怎样重新连接呢？

Brett找到一个面向抵达屏幕的长凳坐下来。

倘若他们得交谈更多的话呢。也就是说，谈论自己。谈起他们如何作想。他怎么想，他，Brett。他们的关（The rel）——不，不要是R开头的那个词。他们从不提及那个词。

但或许他们该谈谈他们如何看待未来？

不，你也不要说起未来。你该活在当下！这就是为什么他们喜欢音乐，让人得以享受当下。

“这此刻，”Eddy会说，双手压在一起，好像老聪明人，聪明的留胡子的亚洲长者。

（*going all Lao cong ming ren, wise-old-Asian-man-with-a-beard on him 老聪明。作者不懂中文，她说查到的“老聪明人”就是“聪明年长留胡子的亚洲人”的意思，还蛮可爱的哈哈哈）

Eddy一定在内心深处有他的特殊宁静之地，所以Brett从不介意他先拉第二小提琴。Eddy身上有非常特殊和迷人的东西，那是自然流露出的。老实说Brett有时候很嫉妒那自发性，但他清楚这来自于他的努力抵抗天生的……羞怯。

这就是了。自然的。所有的。还有不要在意别人的看法。表演时你得抛弃自己的自我意识，迷失自我，Eddy是能做到的。他像一朵呈现自己的花，Brett的妈妈会说“赠人玫瑰手有余香”！

（*这一句原文用的是拼音。意思是送出花时送出者手上也带上了芳香，慷慨是一种让送出者也受益的行为。作者对于用在这里的解释是，一个敏感慷慨的表演者，既给予了观赏者一些东西，同时也展露了自己的内心。这样一来，音乐的馈赠分享给了所有人，也包括给予者音乐家自身。）

所以Brett总会原谅他。一切。甚至是他自己的妈妈好像常常喜欢Eddy胜过自己的事实。他笑起来。

好吧。也许不是所有事。因为，说“噢Brett，踏出舒适区”，“试试D调的变奏曲……结尾有恰空。大量的。多棒呀！”，事实上有点太富裕了。

难道不是他，Brett，总是那个尝试，首先一头扎进去，然后冒险的人吗。并且采取主动。他又笑了。他当然是那个积极主动的人。他的确是。

Brett抬起头。对面长凳的一对情侣正盯着他。Brett意识到自己笑出了声，并且现在仍在咧嘴微笑。他迅速抹消面部表情，回到他自己最喜欢的默认脸，面无表情。

他能在内心深处继续想笑多久笑多久，没人会意识到。这是他的特殊性。转移，迷惑，只有眼里带着笑意，仅仅一秒不到。这是他的魔法。他本应当做个巫师的。

Confudo！尝尝这个，麻瓜！对面的情侣现在正神情茫然地盯着手机。看到没？有效果。他应该得到一个哈利波特授权的工作。

（*confudo应该是作者自创的咒语，推测是迷惑咒之类的？）

Brett闭上眼，脑海中过了一遍变奏曲的总谱，左手难以察觉地在膝上敲打节拍。不背过它的谱子你不可能理解一首曲子。他用这种方式弥补被耽误的练习。毕竟可不能把时间全浪费了。

他直接跳到了吉格舞曲的结尾，第二乐章，在有力的恰空之前。“C#, E, F, G, A, E, D, C#……”非常迅速，他的心在歌唱……然后小节进行到一半，“B, A, E……”Brett的脑子卡住了。然后是什么？这种事几乎从没发生过。他的指尖敲打着舞曲。快啊，伙计。

重头再来，“C#, E, F, G, A, E, D, C#, B, A……”然而再一次，到了小节中间，“B, A, E……B, A, E……”

BAE。然后他卡住了。

一个月零两天，他开始失去理智。他已经踏出了舒适区，他开始意识到，在各种方面。他难道不是那个勇敢的人吗，他难道不是鼓励了Eddy也勇敢一些，拿到奖学金，在最好的美国音乐学院学习整整一个月？

Brett是那个待在布里斯班，如此想念他的朋友的人。只有在现在，当他坐在长凳上，他才愿意如此承认。他，Brett，那个总是第一个跳起，坚持，说做就做的人。他感到精神崩溃。他低头看着膝盖。事实就是，他很寂寞，这一个月他寂寞得要命。

他胸口膨胀，长长叹了口气。他试着记忆。从头开始。在他甚至知道孤独是什么之前。在他甚至对被带走的某物有所思念之前。他轻笑起来，因为打从一开始，他就是积极主动的那个，自然。他“付出行动”(Who did it.)。Brett抬头坐直。这一次他决定，他再也不会再在麻瓜们面前掩藏自己的笑容了。


	3. Brett作了弊，告终于半人马座阿尔法星附近的某处

他们分别是15岁和14岁。或者他是不是已经16岁了呢？对了，他的生日刚过去不久。他只和一个女孩有过一次短暂的邂逅。并不很熟悉的人，但她足够好心，想在派对上亲吻他。之后在花园里，他们站在一棵树后面，试图在黑暗中相互拥抱爱抚，并不很成功。就这样了，几乎是零经验。

老实说，他的家人——他妈妈！——并不支持他在派对上和女孩们鬼混。他喜欢聚会。找到借口偷偷溜出来参加，本身就让人令人兴奋的感到糟糕。他不需要更多。派对就是快乐本身。

Brett给Eddy描述了他和女孩子的经历，为了让自己显得成熟而勇敢，夸大了这件事。Eddy非常感兴趣，非常好奇。他提出问题，感觉怎么样，还会再做一次吗？他从没做过这种事，他说。他从来不敢。

他们喜欢在练习之后玩电子游戏。因为房子很大，有很多房间，他们喜欢在Brett家里各自分开练习，然后他们会一起试试二重奏，或者自己编曲子。当他们笑得太多，实在演奏不了音乐了，就去打电子游戏。这是Brett的强项。他知道自己做得太过分了。即使是现在。Eddy一直在弥补自己的缺陷，尽管他从来比不过Brett。尤其是刚开始的时候，Brett总是赢。

有一天除外。他们激烈地竞争，与一大群僵尸对战，Eddy发现一个机会，抓住了它，进了一球。Brett简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。Eddy在对床大喊大叫，颂扬自己的战绩，在空中胡乱蹬腿，假装把麦克风掉在地上。

（*mic drop 指把话筒故意或假装脱手掉到地上的动作，表示演说或表演结束）

所以Brett作了弊。作弊后他彻底打败了Eddy的分数，他偷走Eddy的xbox，冲出房间。Eddy抱怨着追逐在他身后。他们在房子里飞奔，惊到了客厅的Biyu阿姨和Hai叔叔，赛跑到院子里，在花园转三圈，直到Brett别无选择，只有跑回屋子里，再次穿过客厅。他的妈妈大叫着让他们停下，Eddy回喊一声“抱歉”，但仍然紧跟着他。

Eddy在卧室抓住了Brett，两人在地毯上气喘吁吁地扭打在一起，Brett拼命不让Eddy够到xbox。

“你个作弊者，还给我！”Eddy大叫。

“可怜的失败者loser！”Brett喊道，把xbox扔到了衣柜抽屉下面去。

“我明明赢了！”Eddy又叫道。

“你没有！承认吧，我是你的前辈（*senpai）！你赢不过我的！说啊，“是的，前辈”，说啊！”

他专心致志要压住Eddy的手腕，但Eddy扭动着挣脱双臂，拍了拍他的背。所以Brett用腿锁住Eddy的腿，没有理会Eddy“好痛，我的膝盖！”的叫喊。他一把抓住了Eddy浓密的黑发，也许就是从这一刻起，事情发生了变化。

Eddy笑得浑身颤抖。他再也无力反击，直直望向Brett的眼底。Brett的眼镜早早掉落了，他现在能看到两个Eddy。他可以控制住自己的斜视，所以他停了两秒等大脑把两个图像合并。但在这段间隙间，Eddy的神情变了。他们都剧烈喘息着吸入空气，但是他身体里的感觉不一样了。Brett从Eddy身上滚落，手里还抓着他的头发。他的另一只胳膊还环着他的腰，所以Eddy也不得不侧着身子打滚。Brett把他起伏的胸膛压在Eddy胸前。

在那一刻，他只觉他们两人在这世上是完全孤立的。卧室门已被猛然关上，外面的世界一片沉寂。他们在Brett和Eddy行星上，在半人马座阿尔法星周围的空间中绕轨运行，只有他们两个。Brett感到一阵热流从脚尖直冲头顶。迄今为止的生命中他从未感到如此之好，身体上地如此之好。

他用手压着Eddy的后脑勺，直到与对方面对面仅有一毫米之隔。Eddy发出些声响，Brett这辈子第一次听到的，某种呻吟声。再一次，这股热流传遍全身。他不禁颤抖起来。再不采取行动他想自己就要丧失理智。他不知道该做什么。但必须做点什么。

感受到Eddy放在他后背上的手，他收紧了环住Eddy的腰的手臂。全身更努力地贴向Eddy的身体。他们都呼吸急促。Eddy闭上眼睛。Brett盯着他稍稍分开的双唇。他用自己的嘴合上了它们，他用自己的舌头尝到了腥咸的汗。

就这样，他们保持了一会儿，双唇紧贴，手相互压着后腰，臀部几乎要锻接在一起。他记得住让他手指打滑的Eddy背上的汗，那些逼他发狂的呻吟声，过了一会儿，他也呻吟起来——直到他们都精疲力尽，他放松了对Eddy的钳制。

他们的呼吸更加平静，深沉。他双臂环抱着Eddy的肩膀，Eddy的前额抵着他的下颌，闭上了眼。接着他感到Eddy的手在他的腹部移动，最终停在胸口，他们睡着了。

Eddy总是会坠入梦乡。不管他在哪，他都会犯困，像光一般消失。但这是第一次，他靠着Brett睡着了，他的呼吸平稳地扫在他的脖子上。他记得住他抱着他，什么也没想，只是倾听着Eddy的呼吸，然后也一起入睡。


	4. Brett的虚构女友

“Eddy在哪？”  
“什么？”Brett问。  
“你和他因为xbox打起来之后，他就再没来过，”Brett的妈妈说。她看起来很不高兴。“那时候，你们无法无天的乱跑还吓到了Biyu阿姨和Hai叔叔。为什么你就不能像Eddy一样做个安静的好孩子？别再给这个家庭蒙羞了。丢掉一个朋友就是耻辱啦！”  
她像一场风暴般冲出房间，但一分钟后，她又从卧室门口探进头来，环视了一圈。  
“黄金万两容易得，一个知心最难寻*！”她大声说。Brett盯着她。知心*，她把Eddy称作他的“知心*”。  
（*原文用的是拼音）  
“所以，Eddy在哪？这就是为什么他不再来了吗？你们打架了？”但在Brett得以回答之前，她已经甩上了门。

 

*

 

Eddy在哪……Eddy在哪……  
叮咚叭——！新加坡航班SQ23 367的最新消息……  
Brett猛地坐起身。他睡着了？他扶正眼镜，核查了一下抵达屏幕。他简直不能相信自己读到了什么，飞快地坐直了，对面的情侣从座位上跳起。Eddy的航班再一次延误了。Brett行进到离他最近的咨询台。  
“很抱歉先生，VOZ8 52再次延误了，”身穿蓝制服的年轻女人说。  
“我知道，但是为什么又一次？”Brett前倾身子越过柜台。  
“飞机必须飞回洛杉矶，一小时后再起飞。”  
“为什么？”  
“技术检查。我不能再透露更多。”  
Brett走开了，甚至没说一句谢谢你。他在下机门前停留。旅客们被他们的伙伴和家人们热情迎接。一个男人把他的旅行箱丢到地上，以便能拥抱自己的女朋友。他们在那里旋转，拥抱着对方，直到那位女士抬起她的脸，那个男人深深吻上她的唇。Brett移开了眼神。  
窗户旁有一个对着飞机跑道的长椅。至少在那里，他不用对着任何人坐下。现在的心情让他谁也不想看见。  
Eddy难道不能给他发消息？让他知道发生了什么？如果他们必须得返回洛杉矶……那么为什么？“技术检查”是关于什么？Brett看着一架飞机从停机坪上安静地起飞，向着天空飞去，湛蓝上的一抹银白。透过玻璃他什么也听不到，但他能感受到环绕着他的夏季的酷暑。他闭上眼睛。“飞机是最安全的交通方式，”他告诉自己，“飞行完全……是最安全的方式……是情态规模……”

 

*

 

“朋友比黄金更珍贵……”“不要给家里蒙羞……”妈妈，为什么在最糟糕的时候，你总是会介入进来？Brett等着Eddy先给他发短信。这就是一切了。他没有联系Eddy。到现在为止有几乎一周了。  
到了周五晚上。Brett走进高等数学教室，寻找着Eddy的桌子。他看到他时心跳如擂鼓，举起手挥手示意。但Eddy转过了头。Brett犹豫起来。他放下手，到最近的桌子坐下时，他能感到自己脸上红晕扩散开。  
自从在这门每周一节的高等数学课上相遇，他们第一次分开坐。Brett的脑袋现在昏昏沉沉的，老师在说什么他完全听不进去，所有提问他都答错了。  
课后，他麻木地站起来，看到Eddy在出口处徘徊。Brett向他走去，于是Eddy脸上绽放出笑容。  
“嘿，”他说。  
“嘿，老兄，”Brett回答。  
“最近挺忙，是吧？”  
“噢，是啊……”Brett答道，“你呢？”  
“是的，一堆考试。而且最近还有一场试演。我妈给了我很多压力。昨天练了五个小时的琴。”  
Brett低头盯着自己的脚尖。这一周他都很无聊，他没有试演。小提琴老师一直跟他说他还没准备好。“酷啊，老兄。这太酷了。我没参加什么考试，没有。只是到处乱逛……和朋友们一起。”Brett迅速地补充道。  
“噢，是啊，”Eddy说，也低头看着脚尖。  
“对啊，你知道的……还有……”Brett环顾四周想找点话题。他的数学考试一团糟，因为没有Eddy——他数学超级无敌好——没有他在一旁轻声提醒他答案。人们越过他们走出教学楼。外面很黑了。“……还有和，呃……我的女朋友，”Brett又说。  
“你的……什么？”Eddy问。  
“你知道的，呃……Martha。我的女朋友。学校里的。”  
二十分钟后，Brett独自走在人行道上，向家里走去。他在脑海中计着数。这一周他已经给家里三次蒙羞了。第一次的过错，不知道该怎么说，于是他迅速移动到第二次：他忽视了一段重于黄金的友谊。第三次：他说谎了。一时冲动，他虚构了一个幻想的女友出来，伤害到了他真正的朋友，他的知心*。（*原文是拼音）  
那晚他躺在床上的时候，他再一次回想Eddy转身回家时的面容。他仍能看见他的眼睛。它们看起来注满了水。Eddy，他的知心*——但他完全不明白自己的心。  
（*原文是中文）


	5. 噢，零零，为什么偏偏你是零零？

-(*标题原文"O, Ling Ling, wherefore art thou Ling Ling?"  
应该是化用自莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中朱丽叶的对白“O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?”  
“罗密欧啊，罗密欧！为什么你偏偏是罗密欧呢？否认你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名吧；也许你不愿意这样做，那么只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我也不愿再姓凯普莱特了。”）

 

“想不想让我帮你拎它？”Eddy指着Brett的小箱子问他。  
“不用，我挺好的，”Brett没有抬头看着他的朋友回答。  
“那至少让我拿着你的小提琴琴盒吧。”  
“好吧，谢谢。”Brett把箱子递给Eddy，在把手上双手接触。他的朋友手指上的热度几乎让他跳起，但Brett还是做不到抬头。自从上周五以来，他就没再见到他的朋友。他的心在胸腔里狂跳，他能感到血液涌上脸颊，和耳边的嗡嗡作响的蜂鸣声。保持理智，他告诉自己，振作，老兄。  
他们刚上完周五的数学课，现在他们正走向数学教学楼外的巴士站。Eddy率先打破沉默。  
“不好意思，我妈给你打电话之前我没先给你发个短信。事情发生得太快。”  
“没事的。没什么问题。”Brett回答。  
“他们现在到我奶奶那儿去了。”Eddy继续道。  
他们上了公交车，坐在一起。Eddy把Brett的小提琴抱在膝上，Brett对此感到出奇的好。“今天中午我妈来我房间了，”他说，“她没告诉我你爸妈想让我过去，因为他们和你姐姐出去了。她只是说，“收拾好行李，就现在，快啦！  
Eddy窃笑着，于是Brett继续道：“她看起来脾气好差，有那么一会儿我在想，‘她就要摆脱我了。’她终于找到了她真正的儿子，好的那个，而我就要搬到阁楼上去睡行军床。要是我足够幸运的话。”  
Eddy一直在笑。“是啊，”他说，“他是所有考试都全优通过的那个。他既是个医生，现在也是个律师了——”  
“还是个独奏者，”Brett打断他，每次出去跨国演出都能用礼物淹没他的家。”  
“他能演奏所有的24首随想曲，”Eddy补充。  
“凭记忆！”Brett说，“他从来不参加派对，而且总会给家里带来荣光，啊！”  
“我对你的痛苦感同身受，老兄，”Eddy说。Brett一笑，两周以来的头一次，紧压在他心头的重量减轻了。“亚洲母亲，那疤痕，伙计，那创伤……”Eddy拖着长腔，他们都咯咯笑了。“我妈妈那神话般的儿子……”他继续说。  
“我妈妈神话的儿子，我完美的兄弟……”Brett效仿Eddy的说法。  
“我完美的兄弟零……”Eddy说。  
“我完美的兄弟零……”Brett异口同声。  
“零零！”他们同时喊出。  
“啊嗷……那完～～——美的零零。他永不停止学习，他是医生，是律师……”Eddy说。  
“而且他一天练40小时的小提琴！”Brett回答。  
Eddy站起身，转向满载着乘客的公交车。他一条胳膊举在空中，另一只手拿着Brett的小提琴盒，好像一个扶着自己的华尔兹舞伴的舞者。“噢，零零我的兄弟！”他朝着受惊的乘客大喊。把遮到眼睛的浓密黑发甩向一边，他好像一个洗发水广告爱好者。“你在哪里”  
（*原文“Where art thou?”  
有一本书叫O Brother, Where Art Thou? 也许作者也化用了这个)  
他们笑得瘫倒在座椅上，肩膀相互倚靠。Eddy几乎拿不稳Brett的小提琴。他抓住它，还在大笑，紧紧把它抱在胸口。  
Brett看着Eddy皱起脸。这个表情总能让Brett发笑。他叫它“那个表情”Eddy把琴盒按在“那个表情”上，哼着鼻音，试图平息自己的傻笑。他的嘴唇富有光泽，湿湿的，在黑色的表面上留下一道痕迹。小小的蝴蝶在Brett的胸腔里振翅。他对他的朋友来说完全就像大麻，尽管Eddy看起来就像他会原谅他一样。这是一周以来让他们再次重聚的机会。时间够长弥补一切吗？他有事要坦白。他做出了选择。他可以继续躲在那些胡言乱语之后，或者他也可以说出事实真相。  
Brett用眼角余光望着他的朋友。零零会怎么做呢？


	6. Brett会（宫保鸡丁）临阵脱逃吗？

（*原文"Will Brett (Kung Bao) chicken out?" chicken out意为退缩，胆怯，文中也提到了宫保鸡丁，一个巧妙的双关）

 

Brett猛地惊醒。这一次他飞快地睡着了，眼镜都从鼻尖滑到了膝上。他戴好眼镜环顾四周。他又梦到Eddy——但他正坐在面向飞机跑道的长椅上而且……  
现在几点了？他会不会已经错过飞机了？Eddy会不会已经到了！！？他睡了多久？  
Brett跳起来，冲向最近的到达屏。不！还有一小时的延迟！？发生了什么事？要么就是飞机又晚了，要么就是他陷入了时间循环的怪圈。时间静止了，而他甚至没在穿着他的零零四十小时T恤。  
噢……搞什么……现在他好饿。这个垃圾场里会有好吃的亚洲菜吗？这儿不会有他最喜欢的无国界料理，但他得吃点东西安慰一下自己。他真的很需要。  
十五分钟后，Brett再次坐在那个面向跑道的长椅上。他打开纸盒闻了闻。接着他掰开竹筷，尝了一口。再吃了三口后他拿起手机。  
给Eddy Chen：不知道你什么时候能看到，但我现在正坐在机场里吃宫保鸡丁。难吃得要死，但还是比不上你做的糟;P。  
*  
“材料都准备好了，”Eddy说，“我要做宫保鸡丁。”  
“挺好，”Brett看向一边。公车上的美妙感觉已经烟消云散，他又难为情起来，好像突然间长出来第三条腿，他不得不重新学习走路。  
厨房里回荡着回声。房子空空荡荡。这个周末只有他们两个在一起，因为Eddy的父母以父母那种典型的无法预测的方式神秘地决定，如果他们俩待在这的话，他们不在家里会更安全。  
“要不要搭把手？”Brett问。  
“一切都在我的掌控之中！”Eddy炫技地把油倒进煎锅。“嘿，把辣椒递给我。”然后，紧张的集中精神的一分钟后，“你有看到姜吗？我确定我把它放这儿了……蒜我放了吗？……你能不能帮忙看一下米饭，老兄？”  
过了一会儿，他们各自端着一碗宫保鸡丁和米饭走到客厅，在矮桌旁的地毯上坐下，开始吃。  
“味道怎么样？”Eddy问。  
“这个……非常好吃，谢谢你。”Brett回答。  
一分钟以后，Eddy又问：“它很好吃吗？我的意思是，它——”  
“真的，老兄，很不错。”  
又过了一分钟，Eddy重重地叹了口气。“味道其实不太好，是吧？”  
“呃……不太好，”Brett承认了，低头看着自己的食物。  
Eddy嗅嗅他的碗。“烧焦了，是不是？”  
“呃……是。”  
“我怎么做到的？”Eddy问。  
Brett开始咯咯直笑。Eddy哼了一声，把碗放下，向后靠到垫子上。“太恶心啦！靠。对不起。”  
“零零兄弟每天都做最棒的宫保鸡丁，”Brett回答。  
“他也知道镇里哪能订到最好的披萨。”  
“我请客，”Brett边说边寻找自己的手机。  
披萨送到后，他们俩坐在Eddy的笔记本电脑前，一人手里拿着一片披萨。  
“我要给你看个东西。真的特别棒。”Eddy侧身靠在Brett肩膀上，整个上臂都贴着他的胳膊。  
比披萨更温暖，黏黏糊糊，令人宽慰的东西在腹部扩散，Brett深吸一口气。现在有Eddy坐在身边他感觉好多了。他会和他谈。他会这么做的。他要告知他真相。他没有什么叫做Martha的女朋友。他甚至一个叫Martha的人都不认识。  
Brett凝固了。也许对Eddy来说Brett有没有女朋友都无所谓。也许对他来说都一样。也许两周前发生在他卧室地板上的事对他来说什么都不是。也许……男孩们接吻的事总在发生，深深地亲吻而且……抱着对方，还有……一切。  
或许他就应该放弃。他感到一阵泄气。好吧，没关系，他还是要告诉Eddy真相，不管会发生什么。  
“你根本没在听我说话！”Eddy说。  
“抱歉？什么？噢，我刚刚，我刚刚只是……”  
“这个！Henryk Sz…Szer-…yng*！这人是个天才。”Eddy猛戳屏幕。“他演奏的方式，那曲子……拉威尔*多棒啊，伙计。你知道‘茨冈’*吗？”  
“开什么玩笑！我超爱，”Brett大叫。“它在我的演奏列表上。我已经开始练了一点了。”  
“你已经？哇……”Eddy转身看着他的朋友，他眼底满溢着温暖和倾慕，Brett感到自己在长高变宽一英尺。他几乎连头发尖都在发红。  
“Eddy，我想告诉你……我……”

 

(*亨利克·谢林，著名小提琴家

 

*拉威尔，著名作曲家。个人私心推荐一下他的《波莱罗舞曲》，我爱得不得了…

 

*Tzigane，拉威尔少有的小提琴协奏曲之一。）


	7. 茨冈（近琴马的奏法*）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （*原文sul ponticello，意大利文。靠近琴马时声音会更尖锐，高频泛音更多。对应了剧情所以还是标注一下）  
> -女装 骑乘(?)

Brett大张着嘴。他正要说出那件压在他心上长达两周的心事，但Eddy的动作非同寻常。他举起一根手指，“嘘……”他说，不仅如此，他还把手指移向Brett的脸，压在他的嘴唇上。Brett呆若木鸡地站着，垂眼看向抵着嘴的手指。他撇了一眼正对他挤眉弄眼的Eddy，Eddy的眼里闪着魔鬼的光，不让Brett张开嘴。  
“不不，之后吧，嘘！”Eddy说。  
“好叭我尚我已今劳姐琴矿勒。”（Awight a funk a gum a pissure.）  
“你在说什么，BrettyBrett？”Eddy移开手指。  
“我说，好吧，我想我已经了解情况了。”  
“太好了，”Eddy说，接着，一样随便地，“我们先听Henryk Skretchi-nini。你能从你笔记本上找到总谱吗？”  
“应该，”Brett咕哝。他起身翻找他的包，用手背摩挲着嘴，想知道到底是什么东西突然间上了Eddy的身。还有什么时候他变成“BrettyBrett”了？他也拿上了自己的小提琴。“说不定也需要，”他嘟囔。  
“快来看看他运弓的胳膊！”卧室里Eddy大喊。“要是他手肘抬得再高点，马上就能捅到天花板了。”

（这里作者插入了一段视频  
Henryk Szeryng plays Tzigane  
YouTube→https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qI2-1HzgWs8#action=share  
懒得翻墙可以点这里→是一样的视频https://m.youku.com/video/id_XNDY0NTY5.html?x&source=https%3A%2F%2Fm.baidu.com%2Ffrom%3D1001703y%2Fbd_page_type%3D1%2Fssid%3D0%2Fuid%3D0%2Fpu%3Dusm%25403%252Csz%2540320_1001%252Cta%2540iphone_2_7.1_18_10.5%2Fbaiduid%3D391025EB2985A58A2EA635CF012908AE%2Fw%3D0_10_%2Ft%3Diphone%2Fl%3D1%2Ftc%3Fclk_type%3D1%26vit%3Dosres%26l%3D1%26baiduid%3D391025EB2985A58A2EA635CF012908AE%26w%3D0_10_henryk%2Bszeryng%2Bplays%2Btzigane%26t%3Diphone%26ref%3Dwww_iphone%26from%3D1001703y%26ssid%3D0%26uid%3D0%26lid%3D10984501320211461189%26bd_page_type%3D1%26pu%3Dusm%25403%252Csz%2540320_1001%252Cta%2540iphone_2_7.1_18_10.5%26order%3D4%26fm%3Dalop%26isAtom%3D1%26waplogo%3D1%26is_baidu%3D0%26tj%3Dwww_normal_4_0_10_title%26waput%3D4%26cltj%3Dnormal_title%26asres%3D1%26title%3DHenrykSzeryngplaysTziganeb%25E5%259C%25A8%25E7%25BA%25BF%25E6%2592%25AD%25E6%2594%25BE%25E4%25BC%2598..._%25E4%25BC%2598%25E9%2585%25B7%26dict%3D-1%26wd%3D%26eqid%3D9870c9c09a037800100000055ca762cd%26w_qd%3DIlPT2AEptyoA_yixGU7vEihsrBzSQ0igINKFKS6BAXaal5S5efra%26bdver%3D1%26tcplug%3D1%26sec%3D37598%26di%3D96169a96a251aa7e%26bdenc%3D1%26tch%3D124.421.247.794.1.478%26nsrc%3DIlPT2AEptyoA_yixCFOxXnANedT62v3IE2i1KjlPB8SxokDyqRLt0sNiXSSqAp7PJzbF7oK8sK2pmXG-RyJrlQV1muRyd7Ye8njhc4frhR_G%26clk_info%3D%257B%2522srcid%2522%253A1599%252C%2522tplname%2522%253A%2522www_normal%2522%252C%2522t%2522%253A1554473684262%252C%2522xpath%2522%253A%2522div-article-section-section-div-div-div-a-div-div%2522%257D）

 

“第一页全在G弦上，老兄，这就是为什么。太疯狂了。”  
Brett盘腿懒洋洋地坐下，后靠着地板的上的垫子，和他的朋友并排，但中间隔着距离。他扭动脖子，伸展背部，笔直地坐起来。然而听了一分钟后，他无法自抑。“这声音真是疯了。太爱哎哎——它了，我要嫁给这声音……”Brett喃喃自语。他瞥了一眼正默默微笑的朋友。  
他的心情振奋起来。常有不能理解Eddy想法的时候，但每当他们一起听音乐时，他都会感到世界又步入了正轨。好像从未有过先前他们几乎无视对方的那奇怪的两周。或许Eddy说的对：保持沉默。他再一次拥有了自己最好的朋友。生活很美好。何必让它复杂化？  
“钢伴是谁？”过了一会后Brett问。“他看起来足有105岁。他甚至还活着吗？”  
“他是个2000岁的木乃伊。”Eddy倾身向前审视着屏幕，手在Brett身上放了几秒。“他动的时间都不够五分钟。他是怎么这么……又白又毛茸茸的？”Eddy向后靠，他的腿贴着Brett的腿，他的肩膀枕着他心脏漏跳半拍的朋友。  
“他是暗黑潜行者里的月光*，”Brett又一次试图坐直。  
（moonlighting from Darkstalkers.）  
Eddy微笑。“现在等着听那些双音吧！噢……”  
“哦哦，的确，真的很棒，”Brett说，“致敬，伙计……现在那个木乃伊不见了！看看他的手！”Brett大叫。“我都看不清他的手指，太快了。都出残影了。”  
“因为他是个兔子，”Eddy回答，“所以他才会那么白那么毛茸茸。你看过兔子跑吗？也是模糊的。”  
Brett向后瘫倒，双手环抱。“不管怎么说，你上次看到兔子跑是什么时候？”  
“在电视上，”Eddy非常严肃地说，“现在架好你的小提琴来试试这个。”  
Brett合着录像拉起琴，Eddy一跃而起。“在这儿等着，”他只说。  
五分钟后，他带着一只填得满满的白兔重新出现，径直走向房间一角的钢琴。他打开盖子，把那个绒毛长长的玩具放在前面的凳子上。“这儿，”他说。  
“什么……？你究竟穿的什么？！”Brett大叫。  
“我姐的。别告诉她，她知道了得杀了我。”  
“那是……她的围巾？！”Brett又问。Eddy脱得全身只剩内裤，披着五彩斑斓的围巾和彩带——环绕他的臀部，横跨前胸，垂挂在手臂上。  
“马上回来。练习！”Eddy命令道。  
Brett暂停视频，练习运弓，有一堆换弦（啊啊啊），……还有极弱(pp)……（叹气）。  
“准备好了吗？”Eddy的问话从门后传来。“播放视频！调高声音！”  
Brett遵从指示，但他垂下胳膊停止了演奏。Eddy在进行他的茨冈登场。他不仅随着每一个动作不断摆动自己沙沙作响的围巾，还在头上戴着Brett所见过最长、最浓密、而且最乱的铂金色假发。  
Eddy，那铂金发色的茨冈，正随着狂野的华彩乐段狂舞，好像一个着了魔的弗拉明戈演员。  
Brett想知道他的朋友的个性是否有所改变。首先是对着塞满乘客的公交宣布他们恰好有个从未见面的完美兄弟叫做零零。  
然后现在是这个。  
或者也许Eddy的性格本就是这样。当他不那么像他自己，当他表演时，他的羞怯，他的不善社交，就是这样烟消云散了。  
Brett一手扶额，咯咯笑起来。“Eddy，你在……你到底在干什么，伙计？”  
一个拔高音调的尖细嗓音回答他。“你没在演奏，哼(huh)！”Eddy手撑胯部站在他面前，没用他平常的嗓音，而是用一种高得不可理喻的假声。他跺着脚。“我把房子整好，我给你做饭，我为你跳舞，你却不练习，你不为我演奏，嗯(huh)？”他尖声说。接着他把挡住脸的浓密黄色假发甩向一边，白眼直翻到天花板上。  
Brett抬起头，注意到即使一切都是这么荒谬，Eddy的眼神仍是如此强烈热切，他几乎能感受到溅落的火花将他从头淋到尾。他露齿一笑。“呃……宝贝，我很抱歉。我希望给你最好的，你知道。我给了你好房子，我给了你好厨房，你做的宫保鸡丁不怎么样，不过也无所谓。”  
“什——么？！！！”Eddy尖声叫道。“你不喜欢我做的鸡？宫保你的鸡丁！”这么说着，他压倒了Brett。  
Brett说着“啊啊啊啊……”倒下了。他努力挣扎，试图再次坐起，但Eddy跨坐在他身上。下一秒，他的手腕被紧紧钉在脑后的地板上。Eddy的重量压在他的腹股沟上，他所能做的只有急促的喘息，抬头望着他的朋友。狂野的黄色假发营造出的电光晕笼罩着他的脸。但在浓密的刘海之下，他那恶魔般的神情又回来了。  
“呜啊(Rraaaach)……”Brett结结巴巴地说。  
Eddy俯身看着他的朋友。“你在说什么，BrettyBrett？”他用假声问。  
“唔啊(Bbbrrwaah)……你的……头发，很痒，噗(pfffrt)。把它从我脸上拿开。还有别弄伤了我的左手。好痛(Ouch)。”  
Brett感到Eddy转换了一下重心，但他还是像蝴蝶一样被钉在地板上。  
“现在BrettyBrett，”Eddy捏着嗓子，“你有事想告诉我？”


	8. 茨冈重新加载：近指板的奏法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -*sul tasto 近指板的地方演奏，声音纤弱，低频，适合演奏极弱的部分。

Brett愣在原地，他的微笑转变成一种痛苦的鬼脸。噢，上帝啊，噢，该死，不，现在绝不是合适的时间，不再是了。  
“我……不，没事，我只是……”  
“好吧。那么，我有事要告诉你，”Eddy用更轻柔的假声说，“你认识Caroline和Dew吧？”  
“认识。他们和我一所学校，”Brett回答。  
“没错，Caroline还和你一级。”  
“呃，是的。”Brett说。  
“你们那级没有一个叫Martha的。Caroline根本不觉得你们学校有一个叫Martha的人。你甚至没有一个叫Martha的朋友，”用那撕裂耳膜的尖声，Eddy茨冈尖叫道，“你用虚构的宝贝欺骗我，哼！！！”  
在那顶黄色假发之下，Eddy眼里掷出电闪雷鸣。他紧紧捏住Brett的手腕，后者疼得大叫。  
“噢，抱歉，”Eddy小声说。他叹了口气，放开了Brett的胳膊。他想直起身，但Brett抓住了他的肩膀。  
“Eddy！”他只能说。如此压倒一切的震惊和羞耻，他的喉咙发紧，一句话也说不出口。他想抓住Eddy的双臂把他拉向自己。但Eddy摇了摇头，用自己正常的嗓音说：“嘿，伙计，别担心，只是开个玩笑。只是搞混了，是吧？你是我的兄弟。这很酷。还有呃……不好意思伤到你的手腕了。”  
Eddy坐回地板上，朝自己朋友的方向微微笑着，把假发扯了下来。他开始把身上的围巾解下来。Brett坐在他身边，一分钟后他努力出声道：“需要我帮你吗？”  
“谢谢，”Eddy说。“要是我弄坏了它们，我姐要杀了我。”他把背部转向开始帮他解开结的Brett。  
Eddy的背部有着汗水的光泽，皮肤散发出淡淡的肉桂味道。Brett解开最后一个结，当围巾散落在地板上，他把掌心抵在他朋友的背上。Eddy颤栗着。  
Brett想说，对不起，对不起，对不起……但再一次，言语堵在喉咙口。他把前额靠在Eddy的颈背上，两只手压着他的背。他深深吸了一口气，Eddy皮肤上温暖和味道满溢他的肺。他试图放轻呼吸，但这太难了，他的心跳加速到不正常。Eddy没有移动，只是不断颤抖，Brett感受到他的手指下肌肤的颤动。  
Brett心无旁骛e。他想不出理由解释自己的举动，为什么没有给Eddy发短信，为什么捏造了一个女友出来，他一片混乱的心中没有想法和言语涌出。  
只是一种需要。他需要抱住Eddy越紧越好。他抬起头，亲吻自己朋友的后颈。Eddy微微侧过头，用余光瞥他。Brett环着他的腰，轻柔，然而不容拒绝地推着他，直到两人的脸颊肌肤相亲。  
他低头看着地板，所以Brett用鼻子触碰自己朋友的脖颈，等待着。当他们的呼吸稍微同步，他把手放在Eddy脑后，手指穿过他的头发。  
在他内心的一隅，他仍有期望，期望有什么有意义的事情，会出现然后抚平他内心的波澜。他张开嘴，希望语言被说出。但Eddy把脸转向他，亲吻了他。于是Brett心中的一切都变得雾蒙蒙，明亮又空荡，恰似海面上的空气。


	9. 德毕凹—西 - 喵喵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -一辆隐晦的车  
> -这一章音乐术语好多，且是用诗文体来写的。完全意识到作者真是太厉害......太佩服了 就是看到这一章我下决心一定要要到授权把它译完，反反复复看了好多遍。  
> -尽量查阅了资料，但还是可能有疏漏，把术语原文标注了出来，如果出错请多指正:P

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1k_OLrK4ZuE&feature=youtu.be  
Debussy: Children's Corner (Crossley, Bavouzet) youtube版→  
b站版→https://www.bilibili.com/video/av42610421

Brett站在通往艺术殿堂的阶梯上*

（*Brett on the gradus to Parnassum. 应该是化用了Gradus ad Parnassum。有很多解释。是克莱门蒂的一本练习曲集的名字，被译为《名手之道》，现在也成了类似俗语的词组，可以解释为称“艺术津梁”“通向艺术的阶梯”“通向帕纳索斯的台阶”或“朝圣进阶”。Gradus ad Parnassum是拉丁文，直译成“Steps to Pamassus”。Parnassus（帕纳索斯）山，是希腊神话中九位艺术守护女神谬思的居所和经常出没的地方，传说中热爱音乐和艺术的阿波罗、缪斯等的神殿就位于帕纳索斯山脚的古城德尔菲（Delphi）。“通往帕尔纳索斯的台阶”意思就是：“通过这种系统性练习曲的训练，便能够一步一个台阶地登上艺术高峰”。）

（均匀的*）（*égal. equal. 斜体字标注的音乐术语应该都是对应原曲谱。）  
将他爱人的头颅怀抱在掌心  
努力保持静止  
努力减少颤抖  
努力掌控身体的抽搐  
（不生硬的*） （*sans sécheresse. without dryness. 德彪西在开玩笑，这并不正统。）  
感受他的爱人的口腔  
湿润的靠在腹部  
下降  
（稍许渐慢一些*）（*un peu retenu. slow down tempo a little.）  
有那么一秒，仅仅一秒  
将他爱人的头抬起  
轻柔地  
读他的表情  
（原速）  
一起走吧  
战栗追逐他的肌肤  
（突慢的*）（*retenu. slow down）  
“Eddy，嘘......不要催我。”  
再一次抬起他的爱人的头  
指尖拥着他的脸颊  
所以他能看到他的嘴唇  
燃烧般的艳红，分开着，湿润的  
不要仓促  
（半时节奏：双倍时间*）（*half-time groove: double time. half-time，一种节奏型，具体可见维基百科→https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Half-time_(music)#Half-time）  
轻抚他的爱人的脸颊  
缓慢地  
抚过他的爱人的嘴唇  
一根手指按进爱人的嘴中  
温柔地  
（少许兴奋起来*）（*animez un peu. increase pace a little but also means increase the enthusiasm, the excitement）  
第二根手指挤进爱人的嘴中  
嘴唇之后的潮湿  
牙齿之后的舌头  
（突慢的）  
他的爱人亲吻他的腹部  
感受他爱人额上发丝的柔软  
（原速）  
沉湎其于此  
于他的爱人口腔的脉搏  
让每一个琶音声波渐强  
漫过全身  
听到向上流泻的最高音符  
每一声都像鸣钟  
升高，升高  
（很有活力的*）（*très animé = very excited and faster）  
更加强* （*piu f）  
极强  
极强  
极强

https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=byTtM1WgyEM  
C DEBUSSY POISSONS D' OR KONSTANTIN LIFSCHITZ youtube版→  
找了好久也没有找到国内视频网站上找到这首...

金鱼，在爱情之后* （*POISSON D'OR, après l'amour ）  
再一次湿透，Eddy浑身颤抖，  
在他身上扭动蜿蜒。  
Brett看着Eddy双手撑起。  
透过窗户的午后阳光  
网住他的喉咙，他的前胸，  
在他的皮肤上洒满千百道光芒。  
Brett的双手滑动在他的爱人的背上  
它弓起得更高  
笑着，  
张开嘴，打破表面，  
冲浪在下沉池塘的自流泉  
在他们结合的腹部之间


	10. 美是残忍的

Brett转头面向把头枕在一旁枕头上的男孩。“我应该用手机把你录下来。”他说。  
“什——么？！”Eddy大叫。  
“不，不是那种。”Brett露齿一笑。枕着自己的一侧手肘，他轻轻抚摸Eddy的后背。他让自己的手指滑过他的脊柱，向上他划过他臀部的曲线，到他大腿内侧。在那儿他抬起手指，用手背刷过他的恋人的腹部。Eddy扭动，畏缩了。  
Brett从容地进行……直到他抓着Eddy的髋部把他拉近，他们的脸颊靠在一起。另一只手撩起Eddy的一缕头发，偏了偏头，所以他能看进他的眼睛。  
“我是说……那个茨冈。”  
“噢……那个。”Eddy试图亲他但Brett抓住他的头发。  
“没被说服？”Brett问。  
“我觉得我们应该专心做音乐翻唱。”  
“是啊，那个也是。但我们也能就找点乐子。在翻唱里你想跳多少诠释性舞蹈就跳多少。”  
Eddy没有说话，用鼻尖蹭着Brett的脖颈。  
“试试那个声音，”Brett建议。  
“你喜欢我跳舞，BrettyBrett，嗯？”Eddy用他的假声说。  
“我爱它。”  
“你喜欢我的金色长发，嗯？”  
“我爱你的头发。”  
“我为你跳舞，你为我拍摄，很漂—亮，嗯？”Eddy尖声说。  
“是的，”Brett回答。  
“好的，那么，BrettyBrett。为了你，我跳舞，啦。”  
Brett微笑。这比他想的还要简单。他需要做的只是等待Eddy转换角色，然后一切皆有可能。也许甚至可以给他买一件火影忍者服，怂恿他在繁忙的十字路口假装飞行，而他会那么做的。不管怎么说值得一试。但他并没有分享这些想法。  
“我现在可以亲你了，啊？”Eddy问。Brett看着他，抚摸他的头发，缓缓地让发丝从指尖流过。

——

“你看起来很担心。”  
“我很好。”  
“不，你并不……”  
“我们今天还没练习呢。”  
“那赶快开始吧。”  
“零零会在两小时前就开始了。”  
“那零零就会错过许多别的事情。”  
“他会怎么做？”  
“不是这样。他不会赞成这个。”  
“啊啊……但你不知道。”  
“他会赞成那个吗？”  
“啊啊……也许不吧。”  
“还有那个？”  
“……mm……”  
“……mm……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“他会对此保持绝对沉默。”  
“让家人骄傲。”  
“我们这儿可能有一点麻烦。”  
“不，靠，伙计……”  
“现在是21世纪……”  
“在我家还不是。”

——

“你在做什么？”Brett问。  
“这是你的床垫。”Eddy回答。  
“什么？现在？”  
“不，早上。”他把它扔到卧室地板上。”我设了闹钟。爸妈明天回来。“  
“什么时候回来？”Brett问。  
“不知道。”  
“很有帮助。”

——

Brett在飞。他一定是一只非常有力的鸟，也许是鹰吧，因为他已经跨过了大洋，飞越两片大陆。当他听到莫扎特第五协奏曲的声响时他刚刚到达美国，那由蚊子乐团演奏的音乐在他的耳膜上钻出洞来。  
他身下的景色消失了，相反，他在床头柜上摸索寻找Eddy的手机。Brett关上闹钟。凌晨五点。什么？你在想什么，Eddy？五点！……他把手机放在胸口。如果他努力他或许可以再次高飞。就在一秒前，他舒展开自己有力的双翼然后……  
“嘿，老兄！Eddy，停下！你在干什么？”  
“躺下，躺下，躺到床垫上。打地铺。去。去。”  
床冰凉。羽绒被是冷的。床垫也是冷的。Brett叹气。他在周游世界，有史以来最好的梦，而现在……他再也睡不着了……  
……Brett在沙滩上，大汗淋漓。有人用滚烫的沙子搭城堡，试图把他埋在底下。他睁开一只眼睛：一条胳膊横跨在他脸上。  
海星一样伸展的Eddy占据了大部分狭窄的床垫。Brett抬眼瞥着卧室另一边，现在空荡荡的，舒适的床。他叹口气，把Eddy推到另一边，把暖和的羽绒被拉出来。Eddy仰躺着，他的长头发盖住了半边脸。Brett拨开那缕浓密的黑发。即使在睡梦中那双眼也像猫一样。沉默的狮身人面像的侧颜。他的知心是美丽的。但他深深沉浸在自我的世界里，Brett从外界向内窥探。Zhi xin，知心，了解内心？谁的心呢？他有可能明白他的知心吗？  
Eddy不仅仅极其聪明，极有才华，他是……明智的。而且野性。疯狂的智慧。有时他的明智超出Brett所能理解。当他睡着，他像是……一只刺猬。隔绝关闭。一只非常可爱的刺猬，但难以触及，防守无懈可击，而Brett被锁在外面。他怎么能叫他“他的”知心？他再次看向Eddy。睡梦中，他几乎是个陌生人。有什么东西堵在他的胸口。美是残忍的。


	11. 插翅难飞

太阳升起来了，跑道边沿第一缕阳光透进来。Brett低下头看看他的纸盒。宫保鸡丁还剩了一半。他用筷子戳了戳，但已经凉了。不管怎么说他并不饿。所有的那些白日梦……Brett摇摇头，仿佛要清空大脑。但他们一起生活的所有那些记忆，一个接一个，仍然持续闪烁，好像窗外着陆的光。  
即使手机没有震动他也查看了一下。现在Eddy还没回复，当然。他知道。现在多久了？他的飞机到站前半个小时？如果没有别的延误通知的话……  
他叹了口气，关上纸盒，站起来想找一个垃圾桶。他只走了几步，就被一个粉金色的什么东西蓦地撞到了腿。“呜呜—呜—呜呜呜……！！！”它说。  
Brett因这撞击而跳起。一个穿着粉红外套的小女孩像陀螺一样旋转，轨道不确定地冲向十几步外等着她的父母。她没有注意他，即使那冲撞让她偏离了航线。她专心致志地继续前行，旋转过程中手臂大敞。她长长的金发在她身边嗖嗖作响，她的脸既专注又透着狂喜。  
Brett对她的父母微笑。他观察着他们都在看着那个小女孩时和蔼的笑容，眼睛被泪水溢满了。他不知道为什么。他不知道这是因为他们对那舞蹈满怀爱意的耐心，是因为那孩子的梦，还是因为她是如此全神贯注，而他向往着她沉湎的能力。或者因为她让他想起另一个能这么做的人——爱嬉戏，放弃所有刻意羞怯自我意识，化身为在他脑海中响起的音乐，仿佛这一切都只是纯粹的，自发的意志。而且在这同时戴着纠缠的金色假发。  
趁有人发现他在抽噎之前他迅速地转过身。  
假使，你知道的，时间流逝，而……他对Eddy来说并不比那个小女孩更重要，会怎么样？一次短暂的密谋，当Eddy继续在他自己的，璀璨的，轨道上绕轨运行？  
Brett知道他自己的行为有时候就是很烂。但他们从未谈过他们自己作为在g——……一段guan——……噢，该死的，他们从来没有用过那个词！Brett很高兴就只是一起冲浪。他们用耳朵冲浪。他们在一起很酷。他们是兄弟。谁需要更多呢，嗯？  
Eddy满是点子，他说过的，还有美国的朋友，毫无疑问。新的音乐家朋友。新的承诺。也许有朋友愿意停留，聊聊情感一类的话题。也许Eddy和他的新朋友已经一起聊过了新演出。当他还留在布里斯班……  
Brett坐回他窗户边的长凳。他在丧失理智。他的白日梦超出了控制。所以他才相信练习。练习给你专注。所有的痛苦消失。你在你的空间里。  
你就去做吧！零零就会做的！  
来吧！我乘风破浪，正如妈妈会说的那样。“乘风破浪！”他脱口而出，转身去看是否有人无意听到。该死，老兄，保持理智。坐直身子。他闭上眼，试着在脑内再一次唱起那首吉格舞曲。“C#, E, F, G, A, E, D,C#, B, A……”  
B, A, E……然后是什么？D？G？  
Brett把手肘搭在膝上，向下看着自己的脚尖。他和Eddy在一起时并不总能做到最好。一月——零两天——独自一人，而且……这件事上无可欺瞒。插翅难飞，正如他妈妈会说。无法逃离……他自己的记忆。  
他的大脑现在把他带往哪里了呢？……他的生日……台湾……

—

“惊喜！”Eddy大喊。他为他展示收件箱里两条航班确认信息。“为你的生日。”  
因为过去的两周里Eddy留下了那么多提示Brett并没有太惊讶，但他真的非常高兴和兴奋。“这是给我的礼物？”他问。  
“是的，老兄。或者你还是更中意一把中提琴……？噢我的天呐，你就是！你就是！你生日礼物更想收到中提！”  
Brett装出被冒犯了的生气的样子。  
“所以？”Eddy问。  
他们坐在Eddy的笔记本电脑前，而Brett倾身把头靠在他的朋友的肩膀上。“谢谢，”他说。“这真是个好礼物。你知道我喜欢回到台湾。那里永远都是家乡。”  
“对我也是了，现在。对我们都是。别忘了。我在那里感觉很好。”

—

就从第二天起事情开始偏离正轨，即便那时Brett否认了这一点。Eddy去Animato Strings*去换个肾买两套绿美人琴弦（Evah Pirazzi），Brett在Yellowish*等他。他刚抿了一口他的单一产区美式（single origin americano）时，两个朋友，Xiang和Yanis，走进咖啡店看见了他，坐到他的桌旁。

（*都是店名，国内好像还没有对应的翻译所以用了原英文名。  
Animato Strings：澳大利亚一家小提琴商店，直译“活泼的琴弦”；  
Yellowish：咖啡店，直译“淡黄色的”）

当Eddy十分钟后拿着两套琴弦少了一个肾回来时，Brett，Xiang和Yanis正在用Brett的手机查看台北的航班。  
“Eddy，快来看，”Brett说，“我们这周能找到一大群人一起在台北了。”  
“噢，嗨，”Eddy回答，“你们也要去吗？”  
Brett的回答脱口而出。他已经从Eddy的语调中察觉到了什么而他想把那隔绝在外。“简直绝妙，不是吗？我们一整周都能待在一起，去见见我的老朋友，Xiang也认识。一起搭飞机太便宜了。”  
Eddy没有回答。只有Brett看到了他眼底的神情。  
“这一班就挺好的，”Xiang滑动着Brett的手机，“对我们所有人来说足够大，还有Ayaan，也许还有Hyuk。他刚刚给我发短信说如果能带朋友的话他可能也来。”  
“离镇上最好的夜总会有点远，”Yanis说。  
“无所谓，伙计们，来吧。那里离地铁站挺近。也总是有的士。我们还需要什么呢？”Brett问。他极其激动。他喜欢台北的派对。再说和一群朋友出去泡夜店是他生日能许的最好的愿望。只要他能忽略坐在他身旁的Eddy的神色。  
“再来猜猜那周谁会在镇上？”Xiang问。这不是个真正的问题，他自己回答道：“Ray Chen！”  
“Ray！哇哦。太酷了！不是吗，Eddy？”Brett转身看着他。  
“那很好，”Eddy回答。但Brett能读懂他，他的眼里绝无快乐。


	12. 到台湾，一路动荡，艰难的着陆

“还剩两小时我们就降落了，”Brett说，但没有听到回应……Eddy睡着了。

他随时随地都能睡着，不论在哪，但尤其是飞机上。所以Brett分辨不出这是这只刺猬对睡眠惯常的渴望，还是他生气了——直到食物托盘被递过来。

“该死，伙计，这是……炸鸡蛋配蘑菇。你最喜欢的！”Brett半是大笑，半是厌恶地说。他转过去看看保持着不为所动沉默的Eddy。Brett叹气。是的，生气模式启动了。他把盖子盖回那令人恶心、闻起来超级邪恶的糊状物。

透过窗户，Brett看着外面蓝天下大片的云彩。这对他是非常特殊的台湾的一周，他渴望寻欢作乐，他想和所有的朋友们一起出去闲逛。他的生日不需要一个扫兴的家伙。为什么一旦在一起的人超过一个Eddy就总是这么难堪？为什么这么不合群？为什么他不能就只是放轻松，享受和人们出去玩？对Brett来说，任何人，朋友，陌生人，都是开启一段对话的好机会，一些愚蠢的，无所顾忌的快乐。我有“社交焦虑”，Eddy会说。Brett叹了口气。

台湾有世界上最好的珍珠奶茶。很可能。这个想法让他露出一丝微笑。奇奇怪怪五颜六色的鸡尾酒，还有夜店，在那里你可以和陌生人交谈，酩酊大醉，还有跳舞。他瞥了一眼Eddy。拜托别给人泼冷水，他在心里祈祷。

—

他们是第一个到机场的。Brett从服务台职员那里拿到钥匙，开开了门。

“噢，老兄，来看这个！好宽敞啊，是不是？”他问。“来吧，其他人到之前我们先把房间选了。这间最大了，对吧？”

“噢，所以我们住一间，是吗？”Eddy说。

“当然，我们一间。别犯傻。我们……”

“所以我们不再假装了，至少对我们的朋友？”Eddy嗤之以鼻。

Brett感到一阵恼怒，无法回答。然而过了一会儿，他努力地开口：“不管怎样我们没有别的选择了。卧室不够所有人分的，而所有人又都希望我们共享。”Brett把小提琴搭在背上。“因为一直以来我们都在这样做。”他低声说。

“对，当然了，因为你是我最好的朋友。好吧，最好的朋友，你来选我们的房间。需要我把你的箱子，朋友，放到我们的房间里去吗？或者你更想，朋友，让我直接打开乌龙给我们泡杯茶？哪一个，朋友？”

Brett抓住他的箱子把手行进往卧室。“操你的，朋友。”他抱怨道。

“我听到了！”Eddy在他背后大喊。“好，我会去泡茶。高端乌龙茶，为你的生日买的，和我订票是同一天……顺带地……朋友。”接着他压低声音补充，但Brett在卧室也能听到，“明年，你会得到一把中提琴。也没有米饭给你了，今晚。”

他们两个朋友晚上很晚也没到，接着是第二天一整天。Brett开始打开行李，用衣服把抽屉和衣柜填满。为了台北的夜生活他带来了最酷的衣服。但他的心思集中在小提琴上。之后出去的机会数不清。现在，他要练习。放空头脑。

“你要在哪个房间练习？”他转头喊道。

但Eddy就在他身后，拿着一杯茶。“给你，Bretty Bang。”

他看到，比起对他生气，Eddy对于糟糕的气氛看起来更感到抱歉和伤心。“谢谢你。”他试图躲闪Eddy的视线。他也感觉不好，但他同样无法停止忿恨。

他抿了一口，味道很好。这乌龙茶肯定费了点钱。他又抿了一口。“你说它是高端乌龙茶，的确没开玩笑。”他最后说，仍没有抬起眼。

“我知道，”Eddy回答，“我想我会把它藏在我们卧室里。我甚至不会因此感到难过。”

Brett短暂地抬眼看看他的朋友，微笑起来。你怎么能在爱着一个人的同时又想要扇他耳光呢？他痛恨这种混乱。对此他只有一个答案。

“练习时间？”他问。

—

他自己度过了一小时平静的练习，直到Eddy走进卧室。他们太过熟悉演奏时对方的陪伴，要是换在别的时候，对Brett来说他在不在无差。但那个下午，他可以用刀划破这气氛。

Eddy在房间的唯一一把扶手椅上扑通坐下，重重地叹了口气。

“怎么？”Brett问。

“等所有人都来了，明天，不会有空房间……我们在台湾做vlog。”

“所以？”

“我们在哪儿剪辑？”Eddy问。

“在公共休息室？”

“我需要安静。这总让我头疼。人们意识不到剪辑是件多么该死的无聊和艰难的工作。”

Brett懂他的意思。你没有意识到，因为Eddy最擅长这个，Brett总让他做大部分的工作。

“这间卧室？”

“讲真？桌子和椅子在哪儿？哪里有空间？再加上这里的光线烂透了。”

Brett试图尽可能快速地转移话题。“你觉得我的练习曲怎么样？”

“进行得很好，”Eddy回答，“但既然你问了……”而立刻，Brett希望他没有，“……为什么你一直按照基准演奏？”Eddy问。

“你他妈什么意思？”Brett呻吟道。

“你知道……你为你自己设定了基准。左手拨弦，嗒。上弓断音，嗒。双音，三度，六度，八度，十度音阶……嗒。”

“这叫作‘练习’！有什么问题吗？！”Brett问。

“没事，真的，就是……这就是你往后的一生想要做的吗？总是一些外界尺码衡量自己？与之斗争？你想要证明什么？向谁？对于你心中的声音该怎么办，它告诉你你想怎样演奏，你喜欢怎样的声音，你的音乐——”

“停下！”Brett大喊。

“我只是问问。因为或许这就是你想要的。永远待在外面，跳过一连串铁圈。如果……”

“就给我停下！见鬼，老兄……”

“但如果这不是你想要的，那么你该问问自己是什么让你如此恐惧，是什么如此恐怖关——”

“我没有恐惧！”Brett打断他。“噢……又来了……这是你惯常的关于连接的玩意儿，不是吗？‘与你的内在接触……’怎样怎样诸如此类！事实上，不！胡说八道！这与我的演奏完全无关，是你在替你讨厌的心情辩护！”

“什么！？”Eddy大喊。

“你听到了！你不能连接！你没有在和人们连接！自从我们的，我们的，朋友决定加入我们，来台湾，你就无法停止生气！但你还想占据道德高地，所以你会这样，虚伪地批评我的演奏！”

“Brett，宝贝……”

“别他妈叫我宝贝！你应该去检查一下你脑袋里的‘社交焦虑’。你又不是什么高超的懂艺术的家伙……你是……你只是个自以为是……而且他妈的扫兴的白痴！”

话音刚落，Brett如风暴般冲出公寓。


	13. 臭豆腐

Brett的手机震动起来。

来自Xiang

你在哪？我们在公寓。饿死了。宁夏夜市见？30分钟？

那是台北最好的小吃街之一。他最喜欢的，不管怎样。在台湾，诱人的美食是你无法，也决不应该拒绝的东西。

Brett打上他的回复。

给Xiang

也超饿。那里见。欢迎回家！

他自己有一个小时来平复心情，到处走走，享受他诞生的城市，它的建筑，它的气息。他喜欢无意中听到的对话，那些方言，那多种多样的口音。即使他离开的时候还是个孩子，他仍有那么多的回忆。他感到自己在家里。就像他曾经的家一样。他振作精神。他要向Eddy道歉。他必须这么做。他会找到恰当的时机。但现在，一伙人一起出去闲逛很适合他。

他们四个在宁夏夜市见面的时候，Eddy带着相机，忙着拍摄货摊和食物，一串串用签子穿好的可怜鱿鱼，像是有着蜿蜒发丝的傀儡木偶，甜土豆球堆成的闪耀金字塔……然而无论Brett什么时候接近他，Eddy都让自己很忙碌，和摊主说话，或者为Yanis翻译。

“您好，”Eddy说，Yanis跟着他重复。“谢谢，”然后Yanis重复。“你做的很好，”Eddy说。

接着Xiang给了Yanis一点臭豆腐，当地特色，让他尝尝。“臭豆腐，”Eddy指着它说。当可怜的Yanis为此作呕，把它吐出来的时候，只有他没笑。

“太糟糕了，好像呕吐物！”Yanis呻吟。

“臭豆腐，”短暂地瞥了一眼Brett时Eddy又说了一遍，“还有一个意思是‘粗糙的外在下可爱的内里’。”

整个晚上，Eddy都在翻译关于所有那些美食摊主们的冗长解释，对一切事和所有人充满兴趣。他看上去很严肃，但如此柔和，在街灯和盏盏灯笼的映照下如此美丽。对于一个有社交焦虑的人……要么今天是特例，要么他现在付出了很大努力，Brett想。

那晚当他们回到公寓时，他们的脑海中满是图像，他们的胃被填满，兴致高涨。但Brett没能接近Eddy哪怕一秒钟，为自己早前的爆发道歉。他们坐在公共休息室闲谈，喝着珍珠奶茶，Brett几乎没注意到Eddy站起身去睡觉。

当他最终走进卧室，Eddy像茧一样团团裹在羽绒被里。Brett坐在床边。

“Eddy？”他轻声说。他倾听他的呼吸。它很平稳。他肯定真的睡着了。他轻轻把手搭在Eddy肩上。

“我之前就是个白痴。抱歉。”他极轻地说。

如果他把他叫醒，很大可能他的心情不会好，因为睡眠对刺猬来说可是大事。他收回了手，垂下头。这对他的生日周来说可不是个好开头。


	14. 锁在外面

Brett猛地惊醒。他能透过窗帘看到闪烁的街灯，听到城市里夜生活的嘈杂。他肯定只睡了一个小时。

 

他能感到寒冷悲伤的战栗向下穿过他的脊柱。他甚至不需要伸展双臂。他能感到房间里空空荡荡。他知道他能在一旁的床上找到什么：冰冷的床垫，冰冷的枕头，Eddy本该在那里。

 

他在夜里换房间了吗？因为其余几个人来之前还有两个空房间。还是他还这么生气，甚至不愿和Brett分享一个床垫？Brett坐起来，揉着脸，寻找他的眼镜。接着他听到了。穿过走廊，小提琴模糊的声音。Eddy在练习，康科德。

 

Brett决定最终他要高兴起来。沉湎于悲伤之中可不像他。很有趣，Eddy深更半夜练琴。他要吓他一跳。他要用相机录下来，为了他们的vlog。好主意。Brett开始录像，他悄悄走下走廊。

 

“我刚刚醒……”他对着相机说，“Eddy在练琴。看看我们能不能吓到他……”Brett的手伸向门把，试图旋转。它没有动。他看着相机。“他锁上了门。”

 

锁上的门让他如此震惊，几乎丢掉了相机。但他控制住自己，微笑，按下停止之前甚至努力发出了一声哽咽的大笑。

 

门被锁上了。Brett靠到墙上。

 

为什么门上锁了呢？还有Eddy在拉什么？是D♭吗？双音音阶。很慢。耐心的。三阶。没错，肯定是D♭-F♭。不，F，大三和弦。然后E♭-G♭，然后再向下，导和弦C-E♭，然后回到弓根，D♭……

 

这甚至不是小调，所以为什么它听起来如此忧郁？他的心在胸腔里碎开。他试图控制自己的呼吸。没关系。他不停地告诉自己。我很好。这很酷。

 

门被锁上了。

 

他再一次被锁在外面了。或许Eddy是对的。他总是在外面。“但我不害怕，”他轻声对自己说。他当然不。

 

但为什么他总是在外面向里张望？那么多次，看着他的知心睡着时他会想知道，他是谁，和他在哪。一个人可以多深地沉浸在自身之中呢？

 

“我并不害怕，”他又说了一遍，背靠着墙壁。有什么东西在他心里撕扯得如此剧烈，夺走了他的呼吸。他大口喘气，开始从墙上往下滑直到像一只小球一样蹲伏在地板上，膝盖顶着下巴。他用掌心托着脸颊。

 

D♭-F

 

E♭-G♭

 

F-A♭

 

然后再下弓直回到导和弦，C-E♭……Brett等待着转向，停顿，当它再次回到弓根他的胸腔起伏

 

得如此剧烈，他不得不更用力地按住自己的眼睛停止他们的哭泣。

 

“我很好，”他告诉自己。

 

在他手掌的按压之下，星星和光束在他的眼皮上迸射，他看见了他自己，好像他站在一条银色的河流边，盯着闪闪发光地移动着的水流。人们都在里面漂浮，挥手，交流，人们流过，人们生活，爱人，死去。但他站在河岸，他在外面向里看。

 

他们来自很久以前，当他所拥有的只有他的家人。在Eddy来到他的生命中以前。现在他能看到他们在河中。他的亲戚。他们生活，他们爱人，他们死去。但为什么他不在里面，和他们一起经过？为什么要在外面张望呢？

 

“我甚至不是澳大利亚人，”他轻声对自己说。“看看我。我是中国人。”但我也不是那个，他想，因为几代以前我们就已经背井离乡。我们从不能停留的中国，最终到了台湾，我在那里降生。现在在澳大利亚。但我们总是在他乡。

 

F-A♭

 

G♭-B♭

 

是的，是在D♭，我确定它在。我没有Eddy的绝对音感但是……

 

这儿有一扇锁上的门，人们在它的另一侧。他们在里面交谈，但他不被包含在内。他们已经把他锁在外面。他还太小，他们把他从他们的悲伤之中剔除，但那悲伤也在他之中。成人们，他的家人，他们本应抚养他，但有些人因他而死，而他在锁上的门的错误的一侧。

 

在他眼皮下那闪烁的河流中，人们在那里。他们生活，他们爱人，他们死去。而他在外面，无法分享他们的悲伤即使他分享了他们的流放。

 

“我不害怕，”他再次说，“我只是……非常的伤心。”话语在他的心中，在他的手掌后，打开了什么，刺伤他的眼睛。他开始啜泣，无声地，咬着嘴唇，大口喘气，直到他感到如此晕眩，再也哭不下去。他仍然坐在走廊的地上，抱着双膝。在一片寂静中他听到Eddy再一次演奏导和弦，C-E♭，而他等待着转向，再次回到弓根。


	15. 寿星（Birthday boi）

“Brett，醒醒！醒醒，兄弟。”

房间里光线太足了，有人在摇晃他的肩膀。“来吧，醒一醒醒一醒！”

“嗯……该死，”Brett喃喃自语着把羽绒被拉过头顶。

但有人在另一侧更用力地拉扯，Brett不得不睁开一只眼。

”咖啡，寿星！”Eddy俯身，手里拿着杯子，朝他微笑。是的，他在笑。

“眼镜……”Brett含糊地说。

“不。首先我要看看你穿上生日制服。”

“别犯傻了。”但Brett露齿一笑，边撑起一边手肘，边试图聚焦到他朋友的脸上。他伸出一只手去拿咖啡，但Eddy把杯子放到了他够不到的床头柜上。“等一下。”Eddy说，“你有话想对我说，或许？”

Brett坐起身，双臂环住Eddy，那么紧，他感到所有肌肉都很酸痛。“是的，我有。很抱歉我吼你了。我的行为像个白痴。我想道歉。我真的想。”他的脸颊贴着Eddy的脸。

“嗯，没错，”Eddy回答，“有点不体谅人的白痴。”

Brett感到Eddy的手敲打着他的背，他把脸埋在Eddy的颈侧。“Mm oow a-am，”Brett说。

“那是什么，BrettyBrett？”

“我知道我是，”Brett开始亲吻Eddy的脖子，然后是耳下，亲吻让Eddy屏住呼吸，然后是嘴角，他的嘴唇。Brett感到他的朋友回应了他的吻，嘴唇压向他的，Brett闭上眼。

“生日快乐，”Eddy说，“你可以喝咖啡了。”

Eddy盘腿坐在床尾，看着Brett喝他的咖啡。Brett想他看起来还是有点伤心，但这个世界现在感觉起来已经是个好得多的地方了。

“我理解对了吗，我们今晚要和Ray和其他朋友们在餐厅见面？”Eddy问。

“没错。他推荐了一个很好的地方。还有今天下午，一等其余的人都到齐了，我们要去溜冰场。酷，不是吗？”

“Brett，别误解，但下午我觉得我不行。”Eddy回答。

Brett低头看着杯子边沿溅出的咖啡。“人太多了，是吗？”过了一会儿他问道。Eddy没有回答，于是他说：“没关系的。我理解。”

“我保证，”Eddy说，“我没有想让你扫兴（rain on your parade）。但是的确，太多我不熟的人了。我更想呆在这里练习。剪辑昨天的视频。再说我没法滑冰！我摔倒弄伤膝盖了。”

“你晚上就在练琴。我听到了。”Brett颤抖着。他下了床，但又改变主意，坐回了他朋友身旁。“也许你说得对……我不想把余生的时间都花在外面，他转过去看着Eddy，但并没有等待回应。他迅速抓上自己的毛巾穿过了门。已经太多了，当他离开房间，他能感到Eddy严肃而疑惑的凝视在他的背上钻出洞来。

他闭上眼，在倾泻的水流下静立。“不要把我锁在外面，”他对着浴室的墙壁轻声耳语。水流划过他的脸，他的肩膀，他的前胸。Brett握紧双拳。“别。我无法忍受……”


	16. 挥洒自如

事实证明溜冰场是场惨败。尽管排了几个小时的队他们也没能入场，最终放弃了。他们在巨大的的购物中心里闲逛，寻欢作乐，直到Brett开始想他其实更愿意去老台北，在一箱箱药草和靛蓝颜料的商贩之中穿行——和Eddy一起。

在餐厅，到了晚上，Brett的心情再次陷入热情洋溢和愉快。他对着vlog相机说话。

“感谢今晚所有到来的人。真是个好餐馆。Ray推荐的，嘿 Ray。说嗨，大家。还有Yanis在那，哈哈哈，Yanis。还有噢，Eddy刚到。”

Brett结束录像，查看着Eddy的表情。他看起来局促不安，也许在待在室内，剪辑了一天之后有些泄气。 Brett继续并无不同地滔滔不绝他乐观的玩笑话，但当他环视餐桌他看到他们都有点不安，好像他们都感觉到他们俩之间有点不对劲。Eddy坐在Ray旁边，像他一样，开始察看手机。每次他一停下讲话，神情就再次变得严肃。

Brett在桌下交叉十指。随着今夜时间流逝，Eddy会放松下来并且——他希望——过得愉快。当他们离开酒店，他确定自己会走在他身边，只与他交谈，一路直到夜店。

挥洒自如

Brett靠在柱子上微笑起来。音乐很妙，响亮，但音量没大到损害他的鼓膜，Eddy在舞池上。

他跳着舞，他的双唇微微分离。前额的头发

嗖嗖挥动，他的双手在半空中摆出某种神秘符号。最终Brett感到一串由真正幸福所制的珍珠落在他的心上。像一滴红墨入水，扩散全身。

“嘿，你是Brett Yang？”两个女孩子正盯着他。

“抱歉？”Brett跳起来，从沉思中惊起。

“噢我的天呐！”更高的那个压过音乐声大喊，“是你，对不对？双琴侠！我们在YouTube上关注你了。哦我的天哪，我的天哪！就是他，你是对的。”她瞥了一眼一旁更娇小的女孩，鸡尾酒杯的杯沿之上，那个女孩的眼神中透露着笑意。

“我是Ing-Wen，她是Hsiao-Han，”高一些的女孩继续道，“我拉大提琴，她拉小提琴。”更小的那个活跃地点头确认，她把杯子在脸前举得更高。

双琴的粉丝！他想留下好印象，友善些。这太甜蜜了。毕竟并不经常发生，不管怎么说出了布里斯班外是这样。但当然了，他们现在几乎已经拥有20万关注者，而且每天都在增加。

“嘿，很高兴认识你，”Brett回答。他搜肠刮肚。问她们问题！

“你弹……哦很好。你拉了有一段时间了？就，你在什么青年管弦乐队之类的吗？……哦，棒极了。”

她们也开始问他问题。是，这么多年后他爱极了和Eddy在青年管弦乐团开始的时光，不，他们不在那里相遇。是，一天之前，在一个数学补习班，不，他们无意停止视频制作，是，这是工作，非常有趣的那种。

时不时地，Brett瞥一眼Eddy，他仍在舞池上。当Eddy随着音乐旋转时，他来做双琴的出面人物，但他不在意。他们都知道他们所最擅长的是什么。他与陌生人交谈而他的Eddy很……美。而且有趣。而且鼓舞人心。而且思如泉涌。而且是个极好的舞者。

“他的”Eddy？等等。关于那个在舞池上伴着节拍起舞的年轻人，什么是“他的”？Eddy总是属于他自己，有他自身内心的完整与锐利。曾经的陌生感，疏离感，再次涌上心头。“他的”知心？他在骗谁呢？胸中那滴红墨渐渐消逝。

“抱歉？”他完全错过了Ing-Wen刚刚跟他说的话。

“我的朋友愿意当你的女朋友，”她更大声地重复，朝着已经把脸完全埋在掌心里的另一名女孩的方向点点头。

Brett的微笑冻结在脸上。“我……我……很荣幸。非常。呃……谢谢你。”他微微鞠躬，“谢谢你，”他重复了一遍，“但……呃……我想……我已经……属于别人了。（I'm already… spoken for.）”

“告诉过你他会这样啦！”Ing-Wen对娇小的女孩说，“我们能不能就合张照？”

“当然！”Brett说。两个女孩站在他的两旁，头歪向他的一侧，几乎要搭到他的肩膀上时Ing-Wen举高手机。

他瞥向舞池的方向，有一点恐慌。但Eddy仍在舞蹈，沉湎于自身的梦境，屈服于周身的脉动，遗忘其余一切。Brett的嘴角舒展成一个微笑，当Ing-Wen按下那解救他的快门。


	17. 啤酒和薄荷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -有田柾国/朴智旻（斜线无意义）提及
> 
> -有路人/Brett提及  
> -我不太了解韩语和韩国文化和语言所以，相关词汇都是查的，有人懂行发现有错漏的话务必帮忙指出…! thx!!

Brett盯着和着节奏交叠在舞池地板上的五彩斑斓的光的迷宫。他深吸一口气，半阖上眼。他再一次独自一人靠在柱子上。他刚才聊得很不错。双琴的粉丝很友好，考虑到他刚刚被求婚了，他也应付得很好。几乎。啊啊啊明星们的生活方式……他自顾自轻笑起来。如果他们拥有，我不知道，一百万关注者，会怎么样。恐怖的地狱……

“哈喽寿星。你看着很高兴。”Brett睁开眼。Eddy站在他面前，额前是串串汗珠。因为舞蹈他还在气喘吁吁。昏暗的夜店里他的眼睛闪闪发光，Brett注意到他的一切都湿漉漉的，尤其是他的嘴唇。

“哈喽，英俊的陌生人。”

“你就是这样看我的？”Eddy问。

“有些时候，是的……我很好奇你跳舞的时候到哪里去了。”

Eddy凑近过来，他的嘴唇擦过Brett的耳边。“你喜欢看我跳舞，Brettie-hyung？”

Brett把手搭在Eddy腰上，就在髋部上方。他感受到被汗浸透的T恤，把手滑到布料下面，抚摸他滚烫的肌肤。他感受到Eddy尖锐的吸气，有一会儿就只是闭上眼。“是啊，确实。”他最后笑着说。“你就是舞台上的Jungkook（田柾国）。”

“那么你的中名会不会……碰巧是Jimin（朴智旻）呢？”

”老天……那是哪个？你知道我不听流行乐……”

“Jungkookie（田柾国）的宝贝。嗯，对我来说，不管怎样。我把他们当做一对儿。”

Brett笑着更紧地环住Eddy的腰。

“来杯鸡尾酒，Brettie-hyung？”Eddy问。

“好的，谢谢。”

“想要哪种？”Eddy凑在Brett耳边问。

“特别的。叫我裸体的老幺（*My-Maknae-in-The-Nude）。”

“啊呀。我太愿意为Brett Yang-sshi效劳了，但我不确定这里适合……呃……我可否提议……只要是随便什么别的东西，先生？”

“太遗憾了，真的，”Brett换上自己最好的英国口音，“算了。我要台北的雪（Snow-in-Taipei）。”

（*maknae，韩语，忙内，这里应该指的就是田柾国）

“绝妙的选择，先生。我也要这个。”Eddy在他脸上轻轻按下一吻，走开了。

Brett看着他走向吧台。一群人等在那儿，他立刻后悔同意他的提议。等Eddy拿到他的订单得有几个世纪。再说，现在不该是他们，就他们两个，一起去别处玩的时间吗？其他有些人在舞池上跳跃。Yanis自己在出洋相逗乐旁边一群仰慕者。剩下的人哪里都找不到，但可以想象正享受时光。夜还早呢。他和Eddy不能就悄悄溜走吗？

“哟，老兄，我在哪里见过你吗？”一个拖着长腔的美国嗓音传入他的耳朵。

Brett转过身。一个不比他高多少但宽得多的金发佬倾向他，一手撑着柱子，一手举着啤酒。

“抱歉，什么？”Brett问。

这家伙极大入侵了他的私人空间，接着Brett意识到他肯定已经醉得不行，为了稳定所以撑着柱子。

“伙计，我知道你！你在那个东西上面……YouTube之类的。我兄弟给我看了你们俩的那个那个。你们俩的表演。你知道……”

“双琴侠？我们的频道？”

“应该是这个。很酷，老兄……我兄弟吹长号……在台北有演出。像你们的一样。噢，等一下，不好意思……我叫Stan。纳什维尔，田纳西。”他剥落举着酒杯的那只手的两根手指，指着Brett的方向。

Brett把那两根手指挥开。“嗨，我是Brett Yang。”

“我弹吉他。”Stan说。

“好吧，那很有意思。我是说，非常有趣。”Brett回答。

想象一下……大老远跑到台北来，却在这被迫听这个田纳西州纳什维尔来的弹吉他喝啤酒的Stan废话。

“你更喜欢还原B还是降B？”Brett问。

“那是啥，伙计？”

“算了。”Brett想知道这些美国佬都是怎么回事，还有为什么他们总这么肌肉发达。他们都吃什么？请注意，他并不丑。他有一头金发和透明的眼珠。他会很有魅力，如果没有醉成这样还晃来晃去的话。而且还在Brett耳边慢吞吞地讲一堆难以理解的话。

“像我说的，热爱音乐，来自纳什维尔，看看什么意思……”

Brett越过Stan的肩膀望向吧台的方向。Eddy，快过来救我，现在！你他妈在哪儿？

“你知道……你去gee很对……因为我去gee……你知道……”

Brett举起一只手。Stan沉重地靠在柱子上，但晃得东倒西歪，倒在用全身力气抵御这个美国人肩膀的Brett身上。谁来救救我！Brett在心里乞求。

“Gee—……”

“弦？”Brett说，试图从Stan的重压之下溜走，他想柱子会是比他更好的支撑物，并且能让这段对话继续流动。

“什-么？不，gee……你知道，就在附近，在隆江还是什么，如果你想……我认识那个DJ。我能让你进来因为……”但Stan没有说完，而是选择把Brett和柱子一起抱住。

Brett感到他的脑袋重重敲在柱子上。他被迫张开嘴，一条舌头压进他的喉咙。他的口腔里满是啤酒的味道。倒霉，他在心里尖叫，倒霉！！！这个满身肌肉的家伙沉得要死。Brett努力举起手，把全身力气放在这个美国人的肩膀上。薄荷啤酒的泼溅像是用了永恒那么长，之后他把自己拉出来，推了一把绕着柱子缓慢旋转的美国人。Stan消失在其后的阴影中，Brett听到肉体、酒杯与地面相遇的破碎声盖过了音乐。

“操！”他朝地面啐道，“该死—！这他妈究竟……！”

接着他想到Eddy。他在哪？Brett走到吧台边，扫视着人群。这儿没有Eddy。他转过身。他能在哪儿？只有一个吧台，从他和Stan站的地方出发只有一条道。他看向吧台和台柱之间靠着墙边的小桌子，他看到了它们。两杯有白色泡沫状液体的玻璃杯。两杯台北的雪留在桌上。而哪里都没有Eddy。


	18. 跑，Brett，跑！……哈！

“Xiang！……Xiang！……你看到Eddy了吗？”  
“什么？”  
舞池上音乐声太过震耳欲聋。Brett拽着Xiang的胳膊把他拽到一边。“Eddy！你看到Eddy了吗？”  
“没有。怎么？”  
“我找不到他。他把我们的饮料留在桌上。但哪儿也找不到他。”  
“你试没试过打个电话？”  
“试了。他没接。”  
“还有顶楼，你去那看了没？”Xiang问。  
“刚去。他也不在那儿。听着……你可不可以告诉Yanis，还有其他人，如果他们看到他，给我打个电话，立刻。不……不用跟他说什么。就打给我，好吗？”  
“好的，伙计。我会的。嘿，我们可能马上去另一家夜店。在隆江，你知道，就在附近。在那儿见？”Xiang问。Brett没有回答于是他继续道，“来嘛，今天可是你生日。狂欢一整夜！”  
“好吧。等我找到Eddy。”  
Brett知道他没能全盘托出。但他能说什么？他自己也不能确定。Eddy没有意识到他被那个美国人骚扰了吗？他真的有可能因为这个消失吗？真是疯了。全疯了。Brett无暇思考。他需要先找到Eddy。他冲向夜店门口，认出了门口的保镖。  
“嘿，刚刚10到15分钟内你看到有谁出去了吗？”  
那个保镖转过身来面对他。“也许吧。怎么？”他问。  
Eddy简短地描述了他的朋友。夜晚清新、诱人的空气从半开的门中透进来。Eddy就会踏出去的，那就是他会做的事。  
“事实上……”这保镖既无聊又迟缓，“……我的确看到了一个家伙……像你描述的那样大概10分钟以前。  
Brett踩在夜店的门槛上。人们与他擦肩而过，试图走进去。  
“你看到他往哪儿走了吗？”  
“我并不窥探这些，伙计。这不是我的工作内容。”保镖回答。  
“好吧。”Brett说。  
“……但他的确穿过了马路。就在那边。”  
Brett站在人行道上。道路两边的一排自行车后是种了些树的绿化带。他冲过街口。他在一个小娱乐场内疾走。有人欢声笑语地，成群结队走过。台北的夜生活还早呢。但没人独自一人，或坐在矮墙上。  
Brett叹了口气。哪边？这太疯狂了。Eddy不可能在这样的地方独自徘徊很久。而如果他不想停留，一会之后，他只会自己回家。  
Brett要么可以打个出租，要么可以直接走去地铁。事实上，到地铁站只有一条路，如果他抓紧时间，也许他还能抓住他。Brett转向八德（Bade），冲刺下狭窄的街道。这地方很空旷。散落的雨棚下，破败的小店都关门了，这里遍布阴影。Brett边跑边抓起手机打给Eddy。  
“拜托，快接电话，老兄。”但它响了五次，转到了语音信箱。  
他冲到一条大道，甚至没费心考虑斑马线。他速度不减，迂回穿过交通。  
当他到达另一边，他跳下安东（Andong）。还有几个小货摊在昏黄的灯光和稀疏亮起的标志之下贩卖食物。他顺着种着几棵树、摆着几条长凳的绿化带跑过去，这时他注意到了什么。他挤进停在这里的摩托车之间跳上了草坪。  
在他左手边，有个孤单的身影坐在笼罩着混凝土长凳的阴影中。Brett减慢速度小跑过去。他要跟Eddy说什么？他现在什么心情？为什么离开得这么仓促？该死，他气得要死。不接电话。是因为什么？Brett，气喘吁吁、汗流浃背地终于跑到那个弯着腰的人旁边。就在他要碰到他的时候，他听到一声尖叫。  
Brett向后跳起。“抱歉，大叔，真不好意思！”他大喊。他刚刚吓到的那个老人朝他挥舞拳头。“你这蠢猪！小白脸！哈 哈 哈 哈！”Brett一直能听到他在自己劈啪作响，直到他迂回逃跑冲刺过绿化带，回到街上。  
Brett跑啊跑。他急速冲过市民大道，到桥洞之下。他跑下安东的下一街区。他左右张望，检查所有的绿化带，查看红绿的宝塔，甚至绕着那个蓝红眼睛的诡异金属长颈鹿环视了一圈。跑过披萨咖啡“真开心”时他咬紧牙关朝它咆哮“操你”，然后终于，他看到了忠孝复兴站。而他知道这一切都是徒劳了。  
台北地铁上的短暂旅程丝毫没能让他平静下来。当他走出地铁站，他再一次开始奔跑，希望这能帮他除掉狂野地泵遍全身的肾上腺素，这让他的脑袋浸在水中游弋。  
他最后给Eddy打了一次电话，然后听着它转到了语音邮箱。他到达公寓所在的街区，四级四级地登上台阶。开门的那一瞬间，他就知道Eddy在家。甚至在目击到桌子上Eddy的手机之前他就知道。他能感觉到，闻到，用他紧张兮兮的全身精力。他走进他们的卧室门。


	19. 从导和弦回到弓根

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -这一章的情绪与性行为适合成年人阅读。你也许需要跳过，等待下一章。  
> -Brett/ Eddy（斜线有意义）

Brett推开卧室门。他气喘吁吁，摇摇晃晃。肾上腺素如此剧烈地在全身脉动，视野边缘闪烁着点点星光。随着每一次呼吸他的胸腔上下起伏，肺部隐隐作痛。他停下来，凝神注视着床上的那个形状。包裹在他的羽绒被里。在他的茧中。再一次。Brett坐在床边，打开了床头灯。一条围巾横在Eddy眼上。他完全静止，他的脸被藏起来。“该死，老兄……你他妈的去了哪里……”Brett说。他前倾身体，把手搭在Eddy的枕头上。湿的。  
Brett向后跳起，握紧拳头。这只是太简单了。对某些人来说太，太他妈简单了。总是在他们的袖子上，磨损他们的心，他们的感情。他们可以像孩子一样哭，他们可以像其他喝茶的人一样哭。对某些人很简单，嗯？！Brett转过身离开房间。他还在颤抖，但现在是因为愤怒。他在公寓里走动，试图用鼻子呼吸，试图平静。他拿起Eddy放在桌上的手机，把它翻过来。所有错过的通话都显示在屏幕上。他走进卫生间，丢下自己的衣服，踏进了淋浴室。  
他站在水下，感到水流滑下他的脸，但一分钟后他大喊，“不要把我关在外面！”他用拳头一侧击打浴室的墙壁。  
一会儿之后他湿淋淋的回到卧室。他抓起羽绒被把它拉开。Eddy赤裸着，蜷曲向一边，他的脸埋在枕头里。  
“那他妈是为了什么？你为什么走了？！为什么不接电话？我穿过了半个台北找你！”Brett喊道。他坐在床边推着Eddy的肩膀，直到他终于面对他。  
“你真的需要问？”Eddy冷笑，他冷冷地盯着他。他把脸从Brett面前转开，而他抓着他的肩膀强迫Eddy再次面对他。  
“没错，我非常需要！我花了几分钟击退那个醉醺醺的美国佬，我到处找你，而你就他妈这么走了！”  
“别提了，好吗？你总是在调情，Brett。交际花（social butterfly），或者随便你爱怎么称呼。”  
“什么？！你在说什么？！”Brett大喊。  
“你和别的什么家伙接吻了，而你还期待我悬而不决，继续对你的单相思？！”  
“我没亲他！是他冲向我的！他完全烂醉！”  
“无所谓……他也恰好相当好看……真巧啊。”  
“哦，真的？你注意到了，是吗？之前在舞池上就在意他了，是吗？现在看看谁才是婊子！”  
Eddy迅速坐起身，举起胳膊。Brett连一秒举起他的以阻挡攻击的时间都没有。  
“你他妈怎么敢！”Brett喊道，“你他妈怎么敢打我！”他跳起来，把Eddy压倒，抓住他的手腕把它们钉在他的头上。  
“你怎么敢那样叫我！你……！你……！无情的……自私的……白痴！”Eddy反击道，试图挣脱他的胳膊。  
Brett感到因为愤怒他多方面的力量都增加了，他抓着Eddy手腕，跨坐在他身上，用尽全身力气倾向他。  
“还有这个！这个！……是你对一切的回答！”Brett咆哮。“你封闭自己，你撤离了，你离开了！锁上门，然后其余的世界就去他妈的吧！真是个聪明的，明智的人啊，你。”  
“你伤害了我！为什么当你伤害我的时候我还要犹豫呢？”  
Brett听出有什么堵在Eddy喉咙里。他望进他的眼睛但Eddy把脸转向一边，躲避他的视线。  
“为什么你要把我关在外面？！”Brett问。  
Eddy深吸一口气，没有回答。  
“不要把我关在外面。”Brett说。  
“不要伤害我，那么。”  
“我不想伤害你。”  
“那么，就不要。”  
他们都在剧烈喘息，Brett低下头，试图捕捉他的呼吸。他看着Eddy的躯体随着每一次空气的吸入升起又降下。他的皮肤在床头灯的灯光下闪烁。缓慢地，他抬起他的眼睛，他的视线在Eddy的脖子上，他的下巴，他的嘴唇然后最后，他的双眼上停留。他看到了其中的疑问。一个无言的疑问，一个他也没有答案的疑问。  
Brett放开Eddy的手腕，在他的朋友的身上，伸展自己的全身。他用手肘撑起自己，双手捧起Eddy的脸。他能感到心跳鼓动着他的耳膜，在胸腔中，一分钟跳动近百次。他把Eddy的脸扭向一边，咬了他，咬他的脸颊，他的脖颈，他的耳朵。Eddy尖叫颤抖，抓挠他的背部。  
Brett抓住一把Eddy的头发，握紧它，缓慢地揪。然后他停下来，检视他自己。疲于自我控制，他用手指轻抚上Eddy的颈侧，吮吸他的皮肤，然后再次咬他直到他哭出来。Brett停下来。如果不小心一点他会弄出血来。愤怒仍在他的血液里追逐，他能感觉到。他试图深呼吸，闭上眼。“别把我关在外面，”他说，“别。”  
他把Eddy的脸转向他，他的嘴唇擦过他的爱人丰满的，爆炸般鲜红的唇。接着他咬着他的嘴唇。一次又一次。Eddy的身体在他身下扭动。Brett感到他爱人的手臂缠绕上他的肩膀。他把舌头挤进Eddy的双唇。他更深地推进他的嘴里，压在他的脸上。Eddy呻吟着。他把腿盘绕在Brett的腰间，紧紧约束着他。  
“我不想伤害你，”Brett说。Eddy已经翻起白眼，但Brett把他的手放在Eddy脖子后面，强迫他注视他。“我不会伤害你，”他说，“你听到了吗？”  
“是的，”Eddy耳语，“我知道。”  
“我不会伤害你，”Brett重复。他把手指推进Eddy口中，看着他那合拢上，吮吸着它们的他的嘴唇。他的舌头顺着Eddy的脖子蔓延而下，他倾听着当他用全身压向他的爱人时，他那寻求空气的喘息。  
一个问题浮上他内心的表面。它压抑着他。他试图屏蔽它。因为发出疑问意味着承认，也许他会得到一个负面的、他无法承受的答案。  
相反，他把他的另一只手放在Eddy脖子后面，把他的脑袋倾斜向他的。他把他湿润的手指从他爱人的嘴中抽出，在他爱人的脸上摩挲，看着唾液在亮红的唇瓣上扩散。“吐到我手上，”他告诉他，“再做一次。”接着他也往手上吐了口水。“我不会伤害你。”他说。  
Eddy尖叫着，Brett静止不动。只是抱着他，等待着，暂停着。Eddy的呼吸更加艰难和急促，他的双腿缠绕着Brett的背，手指在Brett的发丝中穿梭，把他往下拉。Brett把手固定在Eddy脑后，更深地吻他，压向他。Eddy退缩了，再次尖叫起来，Brett停下来。  
他心中的疑问更加坚持不懈。它开始形成词句。它开始撕裂他的心。他再也不能无视它了。“Eddy，你……”它说，“你是不是w—……（are you m-...）”但他无法忍受，无法忍受完整地听到它。与之相反，他把他爱人的头拉向他，紧紧用他的嘴覆盖住他的，压倒他。Eddy的身体颠簸拱起，他的尖叫被他们两个密封起的嘴扼杀在内。  
但他的全部都在他的爱人体内，问题不再是问题。它是一个答案，像太阳般升起在他的灵魂深处。“你是我的（You’re mine），”Brett说。  
Eddy发出悲叹，在他身下摇晃，随着他们身体的每一次潮涨潮落。Brett感到他爱人的手拥着他的头，向下拉。他感受到Eddy的嘴，他的嘴唇，寻找着他的。  
“我爱你我爱你我爱你……”Eddy一遍又一遍重复。  
Brett吧一只手滑到他的爱人的背下，感受脊椎随着向下开始向里凹陷的地方。他感受到因他手指的按压而痉挛弯曲的肌肉，他感受到缠绕在那里的力量，他的爱人白热化的能量，就在那，就在根部。  
一阵战栗传遍他的全身，他把嘴唇压向Eddy的耳旁。“你是我的。”他再一次说。


	20. 澳大拉西亚刺猬亚科生物中的一起奇异花吐事件

“这儿，”Brett给Eddy递上一杯水，看着他喝下。Eddy的嘴唇非常红，他的皮肤泛着潮红，他的黑色睫毛下的黑色的双眼闪闪发光，像猫一样。Eddy把空了一半的杯子还给他。“不，喝完它，”Brett说。他伸出手，刷过Eddy前额浓密的头发。  
“可不可以，就我们两个，明天去点什么愉快的地方？”他问。  
“当然，请，”Eddy回答，“哪里？”  
“阿玛迪乌斯咖啡馆（Kaffee Amadeus）？”  
“我很乐意。谢谢你。”Eddy把空杯子放在床头柜上，拉高他的羽绒被。“要进来吗？”他边问边把它裹上Brett的肩膀。  
“我很受欢迎啊，在这个巢穴里，这个Eddy的茧里。”Brett回答。  
“永远如此。这是你的问题，你不这么觉得但其实一直如此。”  
Brett没有回答。他把脑袋放在枕头上Eddy的脑袋旁边，一条胳膊缠上他的爱人的腰，感受着两人紧贴的胸部。他们额头相触。  
“但我现在可以搂抱了，”一会之后他说，“……你为什么在笑？”他问，“我能做超级好的抱抱！”  
“我知道你可以。”Eddy回答。  
“你的家庭不同。在我家，他们不会拥抱、这是文化。他们满怀爱意，但藏在心底。”  
“我知道会这样。”Eddy说。  
“所有的东西，他们都会锁在心里。我们总是路过彼此锁起的门。但你帮助了我。”  
“我知道。”Eddy说。  
Brett感到他的爱人的嘴唇长时间的压在他的唇上，他阖上眼。呼吸着Eddy的气味，麝香和肉桂的气味，一并吸入，还有在内心深处所有与他有关的记忆。  
“我低落的时候你帮助了我，”过了一会他更小声地说，“你支持了我。我知道。我并不总是很感激。”  
“也许我想要的并不是感激。”  
“不是吗？”  
“那更关于把点连成线，”Eddy回答，“你的情感，连接起来。否则，我最终会帮你做这件事。”  
“这……相当吓人。”Brett极轻声地说。  
“我会在那。”  
“我知道。”Brett说。  
“如果你确实把那些点连了起来，最糟糕来看，可能会发生什么？”Eddy问。  
“我不知道。”  
Brett仰面躺下，把Eddy拉向他，拥抱着他，直到他侧躺下用前额抵着Brett的脸颊。他抚摸着爱人的头发，亲吻它，抚摸他的肩膀，他的脖颈。倾听Eddy的呼吸，感受他的胸部随着他起起伏伏。但过了一会他不得不接受Eddy还是没有睡着。  
“你还好吗？”他耳语道。  
“我爱你。”Eddy回答。  
然后过了一会，Brett叹了一口气说：“但是……”  
“但是我知道不久之后你又会干些蠢事，因为你总这样。”Eddy说。  
“老兄……”  
“没关系的。”Eddy用胳膊肘撑起身，一根手指压在Brett唇上，“现在我已经习惯了，”他继续道，“就告诉我点什么。”  
“什么？……你知道我不……我不做这事，像是谈话……关于那些……”  
“……比方说情感？”Eddy问。  
“是啊。那种事……我拥有那些！情感……我确实有。我只是找不到措词……”  
“好吧，”Eddy说，“那么就随便告诉我点什么，任何事，在你下一次做蠢事的时候那会帮我保持对你的信念。”  
“噢……”  
“总要试一试，”Eddy坚持。Brett抬眼瞥了一眼那猫一般的眼睛，就在Eddy再一次安顿在Brett的肩膀上前他看到它们闪着光。他开始爱抚Brett的前胸，手指画着小圈，轻抚他的脖子和喉结，然后再次回到他的胸前。  
“嗯？”Eddy说。Brett听到他声音里的恶作剧意味，他想他正给他下某种魔咒。  
而那魔咒很可能是“你逃不了这个，所以试都别试”。Brett不得不想出什么话。他搜肠刮肚。也许会有一些……非常微小，私人的事，他从未告诉过他的爱人。也许，他可以……  
“呃……你知道……我们一起度过的第一个周末……只有我和你在你父母家？”Brett说，“……当你做了你的第一次……许多次当中的第一次……糊了的宫保鸡丁……好痛！别是乳头。啊啊啊。停下！停下！呃……噢上帝啊，现在我想不起来了……”  
“继续。”Eddy命令。  
Brett的脑海中浮现出Eddy父母家的样子。“他们都走了。因为你祖母病了，记得吗？只有你和我。第一次……呃……”  
“是的。当然，我记得。”Eddy说。  
“第二天我们去了公园。”  
“是的。我们谈到该怎么开始录视频，创建一个YouTube频道……”Eddy回答。  
“所以，是啊……我们坐在草地上，谈了几个小时，然后你在草丛里找到了花，然后你用开始手指摆弄它们——”  
“因为我有花吐症。”Eddy打断他。  
“什-么？……噢上帝……但我治愈了你……”  
“你一点一点来的。你告诉我你和你的’女朋友’一起出去的那天晚上我回家一路上都在呕吐出花瓣。”  
“我搞不清了。噢上帝……我太混乱了。我甚至不知道……你想不想再一次见到我……我……但我亲了你然后你被治好了，”Brett双手捧起Eddy的脸，亲吻他，一遍又一遍，“我的确治好了你，”他说，“最终。我的确，不是吗？”  
“在一周后……但如果我余生都和你一起度过，我知道我会时不时咳出那些奇怪的花瓣。所以，继续吧。试一试。”  
“好吧……呃……当我们离开公园的时候，”Brett继续说，“等到你看别处的时候，我摘下来草地上的那朵花……你在摆弄的那朵。我把它藏在我的口袋里……”  
Brett犹豫了。“它……它在我父母钢琴上的其中一个画框里。它……现在还在那。”Brett停下讲话。他等待Eddy说些什么。任何话。但他的爱人保持沉默。他把头从枕头上抬起，试图看到Eddy的脸。“那……那个会有效果吗？”他低声说。  
“是的。谢谢你。”  
Brett缠绕着Eddy的肩膀，把他拥在自己的胸前，直到他能感受到爱人在他脖子上的鼻息。当它变得平稳，他深吸一口气。他的刺猬发出轻柔的鼾声，甚至是呜呜声。现在他也能入睡了。


	21. 尾声：勇敢说出那句话——不添加任何，不否认任何（David Mamet）

Brett跳起来。他的手机在震动。他急急忙忙试图掏出口袋里的手机，以至它从他的指尖溜走，滑到地上。他从长凳上溜下去抓住了它。几点了？外面天已经黑了。一架飞机在不远处缓慢地滑行，其上灯光闪烁。该死！Eddy降落了吗？他错过他了吗？

短信。有短信。来自Eddy：收回那句话

你怎么敢？

手机又震动了一次。我会做则世界上最好的烧焦宫保（I coo da best burned kung pao in da world)

Brett开始编辑回信，哪儿……

但手机在他手中嗡嗡作响。斤碗你没有米饭吃了（no rice for u tonite)

你在哪儿？Brett编辑完短信，点击“发送”。

他的手机发出嗡嗡声。改主意了。斤碗一堆米饭等着你

“拜托，”Brett叹息道，“你在哪？”

卡在入境检查那儿

他已经着陆了！Brett最好冲回出站口。但手机在被放回去之前，再次震动起来。

你最好在那扇门的另一边

你在哪儿brettybrett？

Brett边走边回。在门的另一边

他选了个观看玻璃出口门视野极佳的位置。一个月。加两天。Eddy离开了这么长时间。Brett在抽搐。不，他在扭动。字面意义上。他一手搭在围栏上稳定自己。深呼吸。静止。面无表情。庄严。来吧，伙计。

旅客开始出现在玻璃窗格后的走廊上，Brett把第二只手也放在栏杆上。现在他在来回摇摆了。见鬼。

他透过玻璃看见了他。高高的剪影，黑发。Eddy把他淡紫色的琴盒背在背上，手提箱拉在身后。Brett感到微笑在他的脸上伸展开来，他等待Eddy穿过那道玻璃门。他甚至不需要挥手。下一秒，Eddy的脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，他走向他。他们沿着将他们分离的栏杆沉默地移动，直到来到它的尽头，Eddy完全都站在他的面前。

“早啊，兄弟，”Eddy说。

“早啊，兄弟，”Brett回答。

接着Brett抓住他的朋友，紧紧抱住他。

“哟，Brett，哥们儿，你……你刚刚是不是亲我嘴了？”Eddy问。

“有问题吗？”Brett回答。

“完。全。没。有。不管怎样。我就是不大习惯你这么……公开。你注意到没，这里是机场，兄弟。”

“我在这儿等了过去的大概三个小时呢，是啊，我没怎么注意到这点。”Brett又一次抓住了他的朋友。

“你刚刚是不是亲我了，又，BrettyBrett？”Eddy问。

“我觉得我有。如果那不是别人的话……”Brett环顾四周，“不。就是我。”

“嗯……”Eddy说，Brett抬眼瞥他，正好捕捉到Eddy眼中恶作剧的一闪。

但眼下一个紧迫的问题在Brett脑海中盘旋。好吧，好几个，但这个是第一位的。

“我知道可能听起来很怪，但我问个问题。你知道有个D调组曲里的那首吉格曲吧？”

“背过。”

“给我唱一下这之后的……”Brett尽可能唱好：“C#，E，F，G，A，E，D，C#……”

Eddy开始随着他哼，接着他唱：“B，A，E，G，F，G，A，F，D，F，E，F，G……”

“懂了，”Brett说，“我被卡在B，A，E那……谢谢你。呃……你还好吗？有没很累？”

“我睡过去了。大部分旅程。”Eddy回答。

“啊，你当然会睡着。我们可不可以……你想不想聊会天，就在……现在？”Brett问，“我是说，不用急着去别的地方。我们可以去……那边。角落里有个单独的长凳，正对窗户。我发誓现在我的名字已经烙上去了。”

“好吧。”Eddy笑了，奇怪地看了他一眼，探寻、严肃的眼神，Brett微微颤抖。他拿起小提琴盒，他们开始往那走。

“你在握着我的手吗，Brett？”Eddy问。

“或许。尽情享受一下吧。时间不会很长的。”

“你太基了，”Eddy说。

“你好烦。好吧。听着，”Brett停下脚步转向他的朋友。他的脑袋晕眩了一刻。他好奇是否因为在那奇怪地方的等待。或许他只是饿了。但他们周围的一切，那些旅行者，家庭，孩子，堆满行李箱的手推车，一切都失去了轮廓，变成某种朦胧的东西。他看向自己的朋友，直直看进他的眼中，因为那像是现下这世界上唯一固定不动的、确定无疑的事物。

“我一直在好奇，一些事情，”他说，“我的意思是，我们彼此相伴消遣已经有，大概，几年了。而且，你知道的，我们一起度过一段时间，直到开始把对方逼疯。分开一段时间，然后又到了一起。而且，我想说的是，你是我的……呃……宝贝（bae），对吧？我是说，我们是否在一段关—（rel-），我是说我们……”

“我的天啊，BrettyBrett，你想和我结婚！宝贝，这太甜蜜了！我能看看戒指吗？”

“你能不能严肃五分钟在你……”

但Brett没能继续下去。Eddy双臂紧紧环抱住他，他倒吸一口气。“我也想你，”Eddy在他耳边道，“太想了。没有你在真的不大好玩。”

有什么巨大而温暖的东西在Brett胸中扩散开来。“真的？”他问。Eddy亲吻他。这一次Brett有些难为情了。也许是因为他如此强烈的感受到内心的渴望。它在机场的环境下过于强烈和私人。但他回吻了他，因为他也想念这个。

“Brett，”过了一会儿Eddy说，“我想两个年轻人之间的婚姻是非常严肃的事情……”

“你还不停？！……”但Brett也在笑。

“让我说完……你是我的爱人……”

“噢好了，”Brett打断他，“开了个好头。我在想……”

“什么？我就在美国待了一个月，你就觉得我勾搭上什么联谊会成员了？……事实上，我亲了一个。”

“你说什么？！”

“我以为我们说过这样是可以的。只是亲吻。没有别的。纯粹因为他是个联谊会成员，你很迷恋他们啊。”

“没有！！！”

“而且不管怎样，你，你自己……”Eddy继续说。

“那是个意外！！！”Brett抓住他朋友的肩膀。

但Eddy把一根指头置于唇上：“嘘……现在别说这个了……虽然……他金发，碧眼，就像你喜欢的那种……”

“一次意外！”

Eddy咯咯笑了， 只是仅仅抱住他，他们在原地微微摇摆。Brett抿起唇试图抑制脸上的微笑，当这尝试失败，他把脸埋在Eddy脖子里，这样Eddy就看不见了。他呼吸着他的爱人。在旅程的、飞行的、异国他乡的气味之后，在层层距离和陌生感之下，是他爱人的肌肤的温暖。仍然在那儿。仍然是他。在他的唇下。他抚摸他的爱人的脊背，闭上了眼。

“让我们回归关于婚礼的严肃话题……”过了一会Eddy说，“如果你开始做一些……”他停下来，心无旁骛地看着Brett。

“……一些我一直避免做的事情？”Brett接上。

“……很他妈长的一段时间里，Brett，而或许现在……”

“……就是时候了，”Brett叹气。

“你妈妈，”Eddy说。

“我妈妈……”Brett回答。

“反正你知道她可能怎么说，”Eddy说。

“什么？”

“正如那个著名谚语所说，‘天空海洋永不分离，正如有知心者永不孤独*。’”

“或者她可能说，‘给家里蒙羞的儿女比不上水牛蹄下的泥。’”Brett回答。

“不错。那是个真实的谚语吗？”

“不是，我编的。”

“一样……但扪心自问，”Eddy继续说，“零零会怎么做？”

“零零不会有时间开启一段关—，我是说……零零不可能在练习时间表中加入一个宝贝（bae）！”Brett叹了口气，“零零不可能以任何方式让零零的妈妈失望，还有零零的24个阿姨……”

“……还有零零的16个祖母，”Eddy补充。

“……还有Hai叔叔。”

“……啊，Hai叔叔……或者……零零有可能说，”Eddy继续，“这是我的宝贝，我生命的意义，我无法离了他而活。每天早晨醒来我必须看到他的脸……”

“……而且晚上的最后一件事是听到他的鼾声，”Brett回答。

“我不打呼噜啊，我只有一点点喉音。”

“你有鼻音……你真的亲了一个联谊会的？”

“是。感觉不怎么样。我喜欢他的头发。但就这样了。不要试图让我分心！我们说到哪儿了？”

“我要和我妈一起坐下来的那部分……”

“对，BrettyBrett。这样想一想……”

Eddy话语中的某种东西让Brett抬起头来看他。他看到他的脸，他不算是个英俊的陌生人，因为这不对。他是他见过最美丽的人，而且他们永远不可能形同陌路……但他……总是有点神秘。而且过于聪明。Brett畏缩了。太过聪明。一个他永远不可能完全参透的人。

“……和我们的节目一样，”Eddy继续，“我们已经养成了一种让我们能与对方与大众交流的直觉，一种自然的内在的东西。这是因为舞台上的我们是真实的。我们不惺惺作态。我们忠于那个时刻，忠于我们的感情。我们什么也不否认。”

“我知道，”Brett说，“我们不能否认舞台上的我们面对着一群观众。或者，每当有观众喊叫着，我们必须承认它的一切。解决它。不然……”

“……不然我们就是假的。所有人都能感觉到。我们不会推开任何东西，我们接受并且忠于那个时刻和情感，”Eddy继续。

“我知道你想说什么，”Brett叹气。这是Eddy惯常的咒语。就像他在Brett胸口划圈时。逻辑和直觉。没有逃跑路线。Brett最终永远要走上跳板*。（*walk the plank 指的是海盗被处死时走上跳板最终跳入海中淹死）

“你拉琴的时候也是一样。不停地摆弄你的乐器，直到找到能与你对话的东西，”Eddy指指Brett，接着把掌心覆盖在他的胸前。Brett感到Eddy手掌的温暖，就在他体内嘶嘶冒泡。“然后你要忠于你之所感。”

对了，这就是那个平常的魔咒。

“好吧，”Brett回答，“好吧……但我真的得去跟我妈谈？”

“噢，当然。”

“该—死，老兄……”

“Hai叔叔可以等等。一天，如果他真的能到20世纪的话……来吧，我们走吧。我有太多话想讲给你听……我有好多关于下个节目的新点子……我们能回家了吗？还是，不管怎样你的凳子在哪儿？”Eddy问，“你还好吧，兄弟？怎么了？Brett？嘿，伙计……”

整个世界一片模糊，Brett所能看到的只有眼前跳跃的亮点。“我很好，我很好，”他挣扎着说。

“看起来不像啊，伙计，你脸色好差……你感觉恶心吗？”Eddy把手搭在他的肩上。

“我不知道。”Brett摘下眼镜，揉了揉脸，“我感觉很好，现在。大概我只是饿了……或者……”Brett停下了。

“或者什么，伙计？”

“是你说’家’的时候，有那么一秒，就好像，我他妈对于你在说什么一点概念也没有。一切都开始旋转。”

“我们过去坐下吧，”Eddy说。但他没有提起行李箱。与之相反，Brett感到他肩膀上的那只手把他拉近了些。他抬起头。Eddy和善而严肃的眼神探寻地扫过他的脸。“我也这么想。经常。”他说。

“你也是？”Brett问，“因为有的时候，我们一起行动的时候，就我们两个，我们旅行的时候，待在不知道在哪儿的某个国家的旅馆里的时候……我感觉比任何时候都像在家里。”

“我也这么觉得，”Eddy回答，“来吧，我们去找到那个椅子。”

Brett拿起琴盒，一只手缠在爱人腰上。

“再说，你和我在一起。我和你在一起，”Eddy说，“这让这里……”

“……有点像家。”Brett说。

“是啊，就是这样。”Eddy说。


End file.
